Second Chances
by miraleeann
Summary: A Harry and Snape father/son story. No romance, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a warning: this story WILL contain scenes dealing with ****corporal punishment. If that's not your cup of tea then feel free to exit out. Otherwise, enjoy and feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it.**

* * *

Severus Snape strode down the seventh floor corridor at great speed, his mind racing with curiosity. He had been in his private quarters, just pouring himself a nightcap, when a high strung house-elf by the name of Pinka had appeared, insisting that the Headmaster needed his assistance immediately.

Severus rounded a corner, bringing him within feet of the gargoyle statue. It wasn't unusual for Albus to want to meet late in the evening, it was however strange for him to send a house-elf to do his bidding. Normally he would walk himself down to the dungeons, rather than request that he be met in his office.

Severus halted in front of the gargoyle. "Mint Humbugs." He uttered the name of the ridiculous muggle candy in a completely un-amused voice.

The gargoyle leapt to the side, causing the wall to split in two and reveal a spiral stone staircase. Without hesitation, Severus stepped onto the first stone step and allowed the staircase to move him upwards.

It wasn't until he was nearly at the oak door that he heard a discussion taking place. Clearly, he wasn't the only one that Albus had summoned.

Severus reached forward to take hold of the brass knocker on the door, however, before he was able to do so, the door opened on its own accord.

"Ah good Severus!"

"Albus," Severus nodded before turning his attention to his fellow colleague. "Minerva."

The old witch smiled politely. "I'll just be going then."

Severus watched as she crossed the room, giving Albus a small hopeful smile before closing the door behind her.

"Severus," Albus smiled warmly as he gestured to an empty chair in front of his desk.

Severus gingerly lowered himself into the chair.

"Lemon drop?"

He looked up to see the old man holding out his favorite dish of candy, a warm smile on his face.

Severus shook his head, declining the offer, before he opened his mouth. He made to speak, but the Headmaster cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why I asked you to see you at this hour."

"I don't doubt that you have your reasons," Severus replied, "though I am intrigued as to why it could not wait until the morning."

"I recently received word from Cornelius Fudge about a situation that took place earlier this evening."

At these words, Severus raised an eyebrow. He wasn't particularly fond of Fudge, however, his personal feelings aside, he was quite curious about what situation could have possibly taken place. He had just read over the evening edition of _The Daily Prophet_ less than an hour ago and hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Whatever the situation was, the press hadn't gotten wind of it or it wasn't something that would interest them.

"Situation?" Severus questioned when Albus remained silent.

"It appears that Mr. Potter performed some accidental magic this evening while in his relative's home."

Of course, Severus thought to himself, that blasted child couldn't stay out of trouble if he tried, which he never did.

"Accidental magic?"

"Apparently he blew up his Aunt," Albus explained.

Severus instantly noticed the hint of amusement in the Headmaster's eye. "I hardly think blowing up his Aunt is something to grin about!"

"The woman is fine, back to normal from what I understand, though his aunt and uncle are a bit shaken by the whole ordeal."

Severus was silent as he tried to figure out what a child's accidental magic had to do with him and why in Merlin's name it was depriving him of his nightcap, not to mention his sleep.

"Cornelius went on to explain to me that after this ordeal with his Aunt occurred, Harry left his house and somehow managed to summon the Knight Bus."

Now Albus had Severus' full attention. As much as the Potter child absolutely unnerved Severus, his safety and well- being was still a number one concern in his eyes. He was not a normal child in that aspect and the idea that he was out wandering around the streets of London just days after Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban was enough to set Severus' nerves over the edge.

"Rest assured the child is safe and currently at The Leaky Cauldron. Cornelius has also personally spoken to several local shop owners asking them to keep an eye on Harry should he wander around Diagon Alley."

Severus snorted to himself at these words. Imagine a thirteen year old wandering around without any supervision at all. It was practically a reward for his misbehavior, Severus thought to himself. If anything he should be reprimanded for his actions not praised and rewarded with a week-long vacation.

"Unfortunately," Albus continued, "due to these recent actions, Harry's relatives no longer want him to reside with them."

Severus felt his blood begin to boil at the words. He hadn't seen Petunia in years but if she was anything like she had been as a child then she was absolutely vile. It had always amazed him that she and Lily could even be related, let alone be sisters. It didn't really surprise him that she would turn her back on Lily's child after such an incident.

"She made a promise," Severus practically hissed the words.

"She doesn't seem to have much regard for that promise," Albus spoke calmly. "This leaves me with the duty of finding a suitable guardian for Harry."

"Shouldn't the Ministry be responsible for the child?"

"Perhaps. However, I spoke with Cornelius and he agreed to allow the responsibility to fall on me. After all, I know Harry far better than he does."

"And what is your solution?" Severus spoke before he could stop himself. "Send him to live with the Weasleys where Molly will coddle him and allow his atrocious behavior to continue?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Albus asked in a kind voice. "I know I am far too old for the job of keeping up with an active thirteen year old, as is Minerva. Having a child in your care full time is much different from teaching them for a few hours a week."

"Potter is already far too out of control as it is," Severus said in a serious voice. "He doesn't apply himself to his studies, and he is constantly getting into mischief. Take the whole incident with the Chamber of Secrets for example."

"He saved Ginny Weasley's life," Albus pointed out in a gentle tone.

"And nearly lost his own in the process! That child needs someone who will make him be responsible for his actions, not reward him every time he uses poor judgment!"

"I see your point Severus but may I also point out that Harry needs love as well, and having someone who loves him unconditionally, unlike his relatives, may make a world of a difference."

Severus huffed at these words.

"And I expect you to remember that when dealing with him once he is in your care," Albus continued.

Severus felt the blood drain from his face. "In my care? Surely you don't mean I will..."

"You said yourself Severus that you feel you know what Harry needs. You also pointed out that the Weasley household would not be a proper fit for him. If you have another suggestion I'm all ears but I don't see who..."

"Lupin!" Severus interrupted as the name quickly popped into his mind. "You've been speaking to him recently and I'm aware you've asked him to teach this coming school year. He was also friends with Harry's father as well as..."

"As well as a werewolf," Albus supplied in a sad voice. "Remus crossed my mind immediately but he does have his own issues to contend with. And though there is not a doubt in my mind that Harry and Remus wouldn't get on wonderfully, they don't know each other either."

Severus admitted to himself that perhaps Remus wasn't the best idea. He likely would end up treating the child as everyone else did, excusing his poor behavior and even rewarding him for it time and time again.

"And what makes you think Potter will want to be under my care?"

"I'll speak with Harry about it myself," Albus replied. "Make him see it's what is best."

"It's absolutely preposterous is what it is! The idea of this whole plan is just nonsensical and..."

"Think of Lily, Severus," Albus interrupted in a gentle voice. "He is still her son."

Severus was silent as the thought of Lily entered his mind without his consent. It was true, he did vow to keep the boy safe simply because of who his mother was. However, who his father was often made him wish the child didn't exist at all.

"If I agree to this it will be done my way, under my terms," Severus spoke in a low voice. "I won't have you or anyone else stepping in at any and every moment."

"That will be fine Severus," Albus nodded. His eye lost its normal twinkle as he continued. "However you will not abuse your power either. If you feel Harry needs a sterner upbringing I will allow you to supply him with one but I expect you to supply him with common kindness as well."

"He will receive kindness when it is deserved," Severus replied. "I will not go out of my way to be cruel to the boy. You have my word."

"I knew I could count on you," Albus smiled warmly. "I'll be going to speak with Harry first thing in the morning."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Enjoy! And feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it.**

* * *

Harry stepped out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, squinting a bit as the bright sun hit his face. He glanced across the street at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, debating whether he should get himself a late day treat or not. He had been staying at The Leaky Cauldron for nearly a full twenty four hours now, and, aside from his breakfast this morning, he hadn't really eaten at all.

His right hand reached into his pocket, fingering the handful of galleons that were burning a hole in there. Earlier in the day he had braved Gringotts, visiting the bank for the first time by himself. The goblins had been quite intimidating as they stared down at him, their eyes practically boring through his skin.

He took one last look in the direction of Fortescue's before deciding against it. Turning on his heel, he headed back towards The Leaky Cauldron. He was sure he could get something to eat there, and besides, he was hoping Hedwig had returned with some news from Ron.

The first thing he had done when he had arrived at The Leaky Cauldron late the previous night was send an owl off to his best mate. He had debated sending Hermione one as well, but had decided not to at the last minute as he was almost positive that any response from her would somehow put a damper on his mood.

He had instructed Ron to keep the contents of the letter to himself. Harry loved the Weasleys, and was forever grateful that they loved him as well, but the last thing he wanted was Ron's mum insisting he come stay with them for the remainder of the summer. He was quite enjoying his time on his own.

He stepped out of the sun and into the coolness of The Leaky Cauldron and almost directly into Dedalus Diggle.

"I'm so sorry Sir," Dedalus spoke, bowing his head to Harry before he had a chance to react.

"Err its okay," Harry muttered. "It was my fault, really."

Harry attempted to step past the man but Dedalus spoke once more.

"Tom is looking for you," Dedalus said, referring to the owner of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom?" Harry asked in a curious voice. "Do you know what for?"

Dedalus nodded quickly, looking absolutely thrilled to be of assistance. "Professor Dumbledore is here. I last saw him headed towards the private parlor."

Harry's heart sped up at the mention of his Headmaster's name. Of course Fudge would tell Dumbledore, he was crazy if he thought he wouldn't. Still, Harry hadn't expected Dumbledore to actually show up.

"Thanks," Harry replied with a forced smile.

Dedalus nodded proudly, a grin plastered on his face.

Harry awkwardly stepped past the man, this time successfully managing to walk away. His eyes scanned the bar area. Dedalus had said that Dumbledore was in the private parlor, but Harry still half expected to see the older man sitting at a bar stool drinking a glass of firewhisky.

Maybe Dedalus was wrong anyway. Just because Dumbledore was there certainly didn't mean he was there because of him.

He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about the Headmaster being at The Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't as if Dumbledore was anything but completely nice and understanding; somehow though Harry wasn't sure that that would be the case this time. After all, he had inflated someone up like a balloon and then basically ran away from home afterwards.

"Harry!"

He quickly turned to see Tom behind the bar.

"You have a visitor, down the hall in the parlor," Tom gestured towards a long hallway. "Best not keep him waiting too much longer; he's already been here for some time."

Harry nodded before making his way through the bar and down the hallway.

He walked into the parlor to find Dumbledore sitting at a round table, a glass of tea in front of him.

"Harry my boy!" The Headmaster said in a cheerful voice the moment he spotted him.

At the sound of Dumbledore's pleasant voice, Harry immediately felt his nerves calm considerably. In fact, he was having a hard time remembering why he had been nervous to begin with.

"Sir," Harry smiled in reply.

"Please have a seat," Dumbledore said warmly. "And help yourself to some tea as well. I apologize as I meant to come and speak with you this morning but the day quickly got away from me."

Harry smiled as he slid into the seat across from his Headmaster, quickly pouring himself a cup of tea.

Dumbledore was quiet as he waited for Harry to get situated. Once the boy had taken his first sip of tea, he gently cleared his throat and spoke once more. "It appears that after last night we have much to discuss."

Harry felt his cheeks flush slightly at the words. "I am sorry Sir. I never meant to do that to her and…"

"It's called accidental magic for a reason Harry," Dumbledore said in a kind voice. "I know it wasn't done on purpose and I hardly blame you for even a bit of it." He paused for a moment allowing his words to wash over Harry, giving the boy a sense of security. "However, running off afterwards may not have been the best conclusion."

"I didn't know what else to do," Harry tried to defend his actions.

"Were you afraid to stay there after the incident?"

Harry paused for a moment, mulling over the words. Had he been afraid? Not really, he finally decided- at least not of any of the Dursleys. He figured if he hadn't left he would have been locked in his room for a few days, but that was nothing new. And of course Marge would have threatened to belt him, but then that was nothing new either, and she had never made good of her threat in the past. He had been more angry than afraid. Maybe afraid of what else his anger could do.

"I know life for you with your relatives hasn't always been easy," Dumbledore continued when Harry didn't answer. "I had always thought it was tolerable though."

Harry stared down at his teacup. He couldn't tell Dumbledore what life was really like at Privet drive. Ron and Hermione were his best friends and even they didn't know about all of it. It was just too embarrassing.

"I know I have to go back," Harry finally muttered. "But if it could just wait until after the school year…" he trailed off feeling his face grow warm with humiliation.

"Curiously enough as it turns out you actually won't be going back at all."

At these words Harry's head snapped up, his eyes meeting the Headmasters, "Sir?"

"After some careful thought and consideration I've decided that perhaps living with your relatives isn't the best arrangement for you," Dumbledore explained, careful to leave out the fact that his Aunt and Uncle no longer wanted him there.

Harry opened his mouth to reply. A million questions were running though his head, the most important obviously being who he would be living with if not his relatives, but the Headmaster spoke before his brain even had time to formulate the words.

"A staff member has stepped forward and volunteered to take you in."

Harry gave the Headmaster a quizzical look. The staff members of Hogwarts ran through his mind but he couldn't think of any that would be willing to take him in. Maybe McGonagall, he finally decided. After all, she was already his head of house.

"Professor Snape has agreed that it is in your best interest to be in his care and I am incline to agree that…"

"Snape!" Harry nearly yelled the name.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected in a kind voice.

"He hates me!"

The normal twinkle in Dumbledore's eye diminished for a moment.

"Professor Snape may come across as a bit stern, but I assure you he does not feel hatred towards you. Why on earth would he volunteer to take you in if he hated you?"

"To torture me," Harry replied immediately.

Dumbledore sighed softly before speaking once more. "Do you trust me Harry?"

Harry thought over the past two years that he had grown to know and respect the older man before he nodded in defeat. "Yes."

"Then I would like you to trust me in my belief that Professor Snape's intentions are honorable."

Harry thought Dumbledore's words over before he spoke. "So once I go back to Hogwarts Sn…Professor Snape will be my guardian?"

Dumbledore nodded softly. "Temporary guardian for the time being. If all goes well the topic of permanent guardianship could be discussed." The man paused for a moment before speaking once more. "However I'm not sure allowing you to stay on your own for the next few weeks is in your best interest."

"I could write Ron," Harry offered quickly, "ask him if I could come and stay until school starts."

"It's my understanding that Ron and his family are currently in Egypt."

Harry gave the older man a curious look.

"Apparently there was some money won in a lotto and due to that they are on holiday."

Harry, of course, knew nothing about this. That's what happened when he lived with muggles who absolutely refused to let him use Hedwig to talk to his friends, or to even let her out of her cage for that matter. For a second Harry considered what it would be like to live with a wizard. Surely Snape would allow him to use Hedwig to send letters. He quickly forced the idea out of his mind.

"I think it would be for the best if you collected your things and came with me now."

* * *

"I assumed that when you asked me to take this child in you were referring to the beginning of the school term, not this very evening! What in Merlin's name am I going to do with the blasted child for the next three weeks?" Snape nearly yelled.

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle it Severus."

Snape snorted at these words, giving the older man an un-amused look. "And where is Potter at the moment? Off getting himself into trouble which is now my job to deal with I assume?"

"At the moment Harry is down visiting with Hagrid," the Headmaster replied, "and keeping himself out of trouble's way I presume."

"My quarters are not prepared to endure a child…especially not one with Potter's knack for mayhem," Snape said in an annoyed tone.

"I'll be happy to assist you with preparing your quarters Severus, and I'm sure the rest of the staff will do anything they can to help you as well."

Snape sighed in defeat. "How much does the boy know?"

"I chose not to tell him that his relatives have turned their backs on him and rather took the approach of letting him think it was my decision to pull him from his current situation. I also implied that you stepped in and volunteered to take him in," Dumbledore answered honestly.

* * *

Harry turned the corner in the castle and headed towards the large gargoyle statue. Speaking the password that Dumbledore had given him, the statue moved out of the way allowing Harry to step onto the circular staircase.

Dumbledore had told him he could go visit Hagrid for an hour. He smiled to himself; he had been gone only three quarters of that time.

When he had arrived at the castle, he had been fed an early dinner and while he ate, Dumbledore explained more of the new situation Harry would be in.

It occurred to Harry, somewhere in the middle of the Headmaster's speech, that if Snape had temporary custody over him, he'd likely have a say in what he could and couldn't do as well as what punishments he received. Harry decided at that very moment that he was going to try his hardest to stay out of trouble. The last thing he wanted was to spend the remainder of his summer writing lines in some horrible detention with Snape.

The staircase delivered him to the landing in front of the large door, but before Harry could bring himself to knock, he heard Snape's voice.

"You don't think that Potter has a right to know? He is thirteen and I'll have a hard enough time keeping him out of trouble without dealing with that as well."

"I think that Harry has a right to be a happy, normal child," Dumbledore answered, "I don't think having that news hanging over his head will be helpful at all."

"Yes but surely you see how dangerous it could be," Snape replied in an annoyed voice. "We are talking about a child who has ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice. He ventured off into the Chamber of Secrets. He drove a blasted flying car to school last term!"

Technically Ron drove it, Harry thought to himself.

"He ran away from home," Snape continued, "and if the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up he could likely be dead!"

Harry leaned forward a bit, straining to hear Dumbledore's reply but if the Headmaster said anything, Harry missed it.

"Sirius Black is mad and if he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban then I don't doubt that he could easily break into this castle. No one has seen the man for weeks and the only thing we know for sure is that he is after..."

"But we don't know that for sure Severus," Dumbledore interrupted. "I agree that it seems likely but there is no way to tell for sure."

"You said yourself that Fudge made you aware that Black had been muttering about Potter for weeks in his sleep before escaping."

"Precautions are being taken Severus, as I explained in the staff meeting, the Azkaban guards will protect the castle and..."

"And I want you to know I will be taking my own precautions as well. If you are entrusting Potter in my care then I will unquestionably be making sure he is out of harm's way at all times, despite what measures I may need to take to do so."

Harry sucked his breath in at these words.

"I would also like to point out that that confounded child can't even follow a simple rule. Did you not tell him he had one hour to visit with Hagrid and here he's gone five minutes past."

Harry made a face at Snape's words. He had been early! Not late!

"Now Severus he's a young boy," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I'm sure the time just slipped away from him and..."

Harry raised a hand a quickly knocked on the Headmaster's office door before any more time ticked away.

"Harry!" Dumbledore smiled as the boy entered the room. "Had a nice visit with Hagrid then?"

Harry nodded as he tried hard to return a smile to the older man.

"Potter," Snape addressed him in a curt tone. The tone in itself was not unusual, but the rather curious look on the man's face certainly was.

"Professor Snape and I were just discussing the arrangements for the remainder of the holiday," Dumbledore spoke. "Your things have already been sent down to his private wards and I believe he has an extra room for you to use until the term starts and you move back up to your dormitory."

Snape nodded silently at these words.

Harry remained quiet. He had half expected to be staying in his dormitory until the term started but he supposed with a mad man looking for him it wasn't the best idea. It amazed him that the news of Sirius Black looking for him didn't frighten him more but he honestly wasn't scared. If anything he was curious. He wanted to know why the man was after him.

"You'll accompany me now Potter, it's getting quite late."

Harry wanted to point out that it wasn't even dark out yet but he kept his mouth shut as he stood and followed Snape out of the Headmaster's office.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry," Dumbledore smiled brightly.

Harry nodded in reply as he shut the large door behind him and quickly rushed down the stairs trying to catch up with Snape.

* * *

"The lavatory is through there," Snape stated, as he pointed to a large wooden door.

The two of them were standing in Snape's private quarters which Harry had to admit was nothing like he expected. The only place he could relate to Snape was his classroom which could only be described as cold. His private wards however, though lacking in bright colors, was actually quite cozy.

Snape crossed the room, his long cloak flowing behind him. He sat down at a small round table.

"Sit Potter," he commanded without so much as glancing in the boy's direction. "I believe we have some things to discuss."

"I'm actually a little tired and..."

"This won't take long," Snape cut him off.

Harry was silent for a moment weighing out his options. He could easily tell Snape to sod off. He could walk right out of Hogwarts and go to the Weasleys on his own. He could tell Dumbledore that this entire idea was insane. Or he could just sit. It really was a simple request.

"I asked you to sit," Snape spoke once more when Harry remained silent. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Something in Snape's voice sent a chill down Harry's spine, and though he hated himself for giving in so easily, he quickly crossed the room and sat down across from the man.

The moment his bottom made contact with the chair, a cup of tea appeared before him.

"Drink," Snape instructed. "I won't have the house elves heating up your tea for you because you are too slow to drink it while it's still hot."

Harry looked down at the tea cup. What if it was poisoned? What if Snape had put some potion in it that would force him to be his slave or a potion that would brainwash him?

"If I wanted to poison you I would have done it two years ago on your first night in this castle," Snape said in a bored voice, literally reading the teenagers mind. "Fortunately for you though, I'd prefer to see you grow into an adult."

Harry was silent as he lifted his teacup and took a sip.

He waited for his insides to burn with poison but after several moments they seemed to remain intact and so slowly he took another sip.

"I have a simple question for you Potter."

Harry looked up at the man with a questioning face.

"How much of the conversation between myself and the Headmaster did you hear while you were on the other side of the door?"

Harry felt his stomach churn as he quickly shook his head. "I didn't hear anything."

"Do not lie to me," Snape enunciated each word.

Harry could feel the tips of his ears turning red. He remained silent.

"Did Professor Dumbledore explain to you exactly what this arrangement between you and I consist of?"

"Sir?" Harry asked, amazed that the conversation about his eavesdropping had been forgotten so quickly.

"I am to be your temporary guardian for the time being which makes me responsible for you," Snape told him. "I will make sure you are fed. I will make sure that you have what you need for school including books as well as robes that fit you properly. I will provide you with whatever it is you need to help you become a successful young wizard. And I will also discipline you when I deem it necessary." Snape paused for a moment, allowing these words to sink in. "Now if you don't wish you find out just how serious I can be about discipline, you will answer my question truthfully this very moment."

Harry remained silent, staring down at his teacup.

"Being that this is our first night together I will give you one more chance to tell me the truth but I can assure you in the future I will not be this lenient," Snape said when Harry didn't speak. "You have a moment to answer me or you will find yourself on the receiving end of a spanking that you won't soon forget."

At these words, Harry's head snapped up, a confused look on his face.

"You heard me correctly Potter."

"But you can't..."

"I assure you I can and I will. Your days of running around this castle or anywhere for that matter, without a care for the consequences of your actions are long over. I know you were on the other side of the door listening and if you don't want to go to bed with a sore behind tonight you'll start speaking and soon."

"I wasn't trying to listen in," Harry said quickly.

His throat felt dry. Would Snape really spank him? He wasn't some sodding two year old! And what if he did it anyway for admitting that he had listened in. Did Dumbledore know? Did all the teachers know? Harry felt his cheeks prickle with warmth.

"How much did you hear?" Snape asked. Harry didn't miss the look of approval in the man's eyes. Clearly he was pleased that his threat had worked in making the boy talk.

Harry shrugged, "Not a lot."

"Not a lot is hardly an acceptable answer," Snape replied, sternness in his voice.

"Just that," Harry paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. He hated Snape; the man had no right to interrogate him. You listened in on his private conversation, a little voice in the back of his head told him. You're lucky he isn't screaming at you.

"Just that what? Just that you are unable to form a complete sentence?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "I just heard the part about the Black bloke. That Professor Dumbledore doesn't want me to know about him."

Snape was silent for several moments before speaking. "You will quickly learn that I do not tolerate being lied to."

Harry nodded.

"And for that matter I also will not put up with your disobedience or your unwillingness to follow the rules whether they are school rules or my own rules. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"For two years now I have watched you run around this castle breaking the rules and putting your life into danger time and time again. It stops now Potter."

Harry nodded silently. He was going to go to Dumbledore first thing in the morning. He was going to end this ridiculousness before it went any further. He was going to tell Snape exactly what he could do with what he tolerated and didn't tolerate.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Enjoy! And feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it.**

* * *

Harry awoke early the next morning. The first thought that went through his mind was that he needed to go and speak with Dumbledore about this new arrangement.

He quickly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He had to admit, the bed was quite comfortable. More comfortable than his bed back at the Dursleys, possibly even more so than his bed up in the Gryffindor tower.

The room Snape had given him the previous night actually wasn't that bad at all. When Harry had initially been told he would be spending the night in Snape's quarters, he had half expected to be sleeping in some cold dungeon. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that the room he slept in, like the rest of his new guardian's quarters, was quite cozy.

Within moments, he had rummaged through his trunk and quickly changed into some old jeans and a tee shirt. He walked out of the room he had slept and into a long hallway. Quietly he passed by what appeared to be Snape's office. Across from it was a large door that was shut. Harry paused, his hand grazing the door knob. He was just about to turn the handle when he heard the low, familiar voice.

"Lost Potter?"

His hand dropped immediately as his head quickly turned to the direction of the voice.

Snape was standing less than five feet from him. For a moment Harry considered how in the world the man had gotten that close undetected.

"I was...I was just..."

"Looking for mischief," Snape supplied, "as you usually do."

"No," Harry quickly shook his head. "I was just curious as to what is behind this door." Harry's words surprised even himself. He had been planning on telling Snape that he had been looking for him but somehow the truth had slipped out in the last moment.

"Behind that door is my private laboratory which you will stay out of," Snape spoke curtly. "If you fail to obey this rule the consequences will be severe."

At the man's words Harry suddenly remembered why he had been caught in the hallway in the first place.

"I want to go speak with Professor Dumbledore."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Sir" Harry added hastily.

"Speaking with the Headmaster today is not possible. He is not on school property at the moment and will not return until late this evening."

"Where did he go?" Harry asked in a defeated voice.

Snape's eyebrow rose once more before he turned and walked down the hallway towards the dining room table, his long robes flowing behind him.

"Breakfast will be served momentarily," he spoke. "You'll eat it then or you won't be eating until lunchtime."

Harry wanted to tell Snape exactly where he could shove his breakfast, but his stomach was already grumbling and lunch was hours away.

Slowly, he followed Snape into the dining room to find the food, much like it did in the Great Hall, appearing on the table.

He slid into a vacant seat as Snape took his own seat at the head of the table.

Seconds later a plate of pancakes appeared on the table accompanying the fruit and bacon that had already been there.

"I assume," Snape said as he poured himself a cup of tea, "that you wish to speak with the Headmaster about our current situation."

Harry didn't reply he wasn't sure he was supposed to, instead he choose to stare at his empty plate. Why did Snape have to talk so much? Couldn't the man just be quiet and let him eat?

"Given the current circumstances Potter if I were in your position I'd be thanking my lucky stars that I wasn't expelled rather than complaining over who would be in charge of me."

Harry remained silent. He supposed Snape did have a point. Still, it wasn't making him feel any better about his situation. And could he even be expelled when it had been accidental magic? He didn't think he could. Unless Snape was referring to his running away afterwards, could he have been expelled for that? He wasn't quite sure.

"Eat your breakfast Potter. When you're done we're going to discuss a few rules."

Harry quickly helped himself to a pile of bacon as well as two large pancakes.

"Eat a piece of fruit as well," Snape instructed.

Harry contemplated telling him to sod off and that he'd eat what he wanted but after a moment of thought he decided that it probably wasn't worth the fight and reluctantly picked up a piece of fruit, adding it to his plate. Why did Snape care what he ate?

The two of them ate in silence for several moments before Harry spoke.

"Can I go see Hagrid when I'm done?"

"May I," Snape corrected him in an annoyed voice. "And no you may not. As I've already said we're going to discuss the rules which I expect you to comply with."

"When we're done with that?" Harry asked. He couldn't help the attitude that was now dripping from his voice.

"When we're done discussing the rules I'd like to see the course work you were assigned for the summer as I am sure very little, if any of it is done."

"I still have weeks to do it," Harry replied in an annoyed voice.

"I will not have you waiting until the last minute Potter. You will begin some of it today."

"But I..."

"You will also abandon the cheekiness that your tone has taken on," Snape swiftly cut him off.

Harry fought the urge to argue back and instead picked up a forkful of pancakes, filling his mouth up before he could speak.

"I will not tolerate your attitude nor do I plan on dealing with any rudeness from you. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded silently. In the two years he had known Snape he had learned early on that there wasn't much the man tolerated which was why talking to Dumbledore and fixing this stupid arrangement was critical. No way could he go through the entire school year answering to this greasy git. He was sure his life would just be miserable at best if he did. And what about his friends? How could he possibly explain to Hermione, not to mention Ron, that Snape was now his guardian?

"I expect a verbal answer Potter," Snape demanded ripping Harry from his thoughts.

"Yes Sir," Harry muttered as he glared down at his breakfast willing himself to keep his temper in check.

The room remained silent while the pair finished their meal. The moment the last bite of Harry's food was eaten, his plate vanished from the table, Snape's following suit seconds later.

Harry glanced up at the man with an excepting look on his face. He was about to tell Snape to hurry up and get this rules discussion over with when his least liked Professor spoke.

"I know in the past you have run around this school with little or no respect for the rules. However, Potter rules are put into place to keep the students safe and as I told you last night your blatant disregard for them will not continue." Snape paused for a moment, letting the words sink in before he continued. "I'm also aware that you have had minimal consequences to deal with in the past when caught breaking the rules and I promise you Potter that will change."

Minimal consequences? Harry thought to himself. Detention was hardly a minimal consequence.

"You should have been expelled several times now, most recently for your charade involving the Chamber of Secrets and had it been any Headmaster aside from Dumbledore, I can promise you that you would have."

"I saved Ginny," Harry couldn't help but defend himself. "No one else knew how to open the Chamber and…"

"And you nearly died doing so. It would have taken all of five minutes for a teacher to be notified when the entrance to the Chamber was opened, but instead you and Weasley ran headlong into trouble, a lack in judgment that could have cost not only your life but your friends as well."

Harry felt his cheeks blush at the words. The thought had crossed his mind a hundred times over the summer. If something had gone wrong down there, Ron could have died, as could have Ginny.

"Professor Lockhart was with us," Harry quickly pointed out though he knew as the words left his mouth that they held little weight.

"Which was of absolutely no help what-so-ever," Snape replied. "A fact you were well aware of before entering the Chamber."

"So you're angry at me about that?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"No Potter I'm not angry with you. I am trying to get through your thick skull that despite the way you have grown accustom to behaving, I will now be holding you responsible for your actions. I did not inform you of how I deal with misbehavior in a lighthearted manner. Make no mistake I am quite serious about administering a spanking if and when the situation warrants it."

Harry's face blushed as he stared down at the table.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you," Snape ordered.

Slowly he brought his head up, his eyes meeting the man's.

"What happened with your Aunt?"

"Sir?" Harry questioned as his mind traveled to his Aunt Petunia.

"You inflated her like a balloon I've been told."

Snape was going to punish him over Marge? No way in hell.

"She deserved it," Harry spoke quickly. "You can't sp…you can't punish me for that! I won't let you!" He could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he jumped out of his seat practically knocking it over in the process.

"Sit down Potter," Snape snapped. "I wasn't planning on punishing you for your actions towards your Aunt. However if you don't stop this childish outburst you'll find yourself taking a morning nap until you calm down."

Harry immediately felt his heart rate slow down as he sat back down, embarrassed by his outburst.

"I'm sure you are aware that what you did to her was accidental magic and therefore not something you could control. However, a child of your age should be able to control their magic, which leads me to believe that something quite disconcerting occurred which caused your outpouring."

Harry shrugged. He couldn't tell Snape what she had said. He hardly spoke to his best friends about his life with the Dursleys, there was no way could he tell Snape of all people.

"A shrug is not an acceptable answer," Snape said in a stern tone. "You'll do well to remember that."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry muttered.

"Unfortunately for you Potter, I do."

"She was saying things," he spoke softly after a long bout of silence. "Horrible things…about my parents."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy before him. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. He had been expecting a childish answer. He had expected the boy to tell him that the woman had refused him of his favorite treat or something equally ridiculous. But to hear he had been defending his parents…his mother. Snape quickly shook the thought from his head.

"As I said I want to discuss the rules that you will abide by," Snape said, changing the subject without warning.

Harry nodded silently in reply.

"You will be staying down here with me until classes start at which time you will move up into your dormitory. When you do so, I expect you to follow any rules that Professor McGonagall or any other teacher, for that matter, designates. Failure to do so will result in my having to step in and if I am forced to do so Potter I will not be happy about it…nor will you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"As for the remainder of the summer holiday the rules will be quite simple to follow. I expect you to show respect to all your elders. I expect you to work on some school work every day. I expect you to stay on Hogwarts grounds and out of places that you are well aware you are not allowed. And I expect you to keep yourself out of danger's way and although it goes without saying, I expect you to keep yourself out of trouble. My own personal rules will continue into the school year as well."

"Do school work every day?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone. "It's summer!"

He had heard all of Snape's rules but none had registered quite as much as that one had.

"Summer holiday is a poor excuse to slack off and as far as I could see in my own classroom, a little extra school work will not hurt you."

"My grades are okay," Harry argued.

"Yes, they are okay," Snape spoke the final word in a sour tone, "neither above average nor extraordinary."

"Not everyone is above average or extraordinary," Harry pointed out.

"A fact that rings true; however Potter, you have shown yourself to be both and therefore you will be doing school work for at least an hour a day, possibly longer if I feel the situation warrants it."

Harry tried to scowl at these words but found doing so proved difficult. Had Snape just called him extraordinary?

"Now wipe that ridiculous look off of your face and go get your summer assignments."

* * *

Two hours later, Harry had finally completed an essay on goblin riots for History of Magic. Snape had been absolutely unreasonable when it came to spelling and grammar, making him re-write things several times until they were perfect. It took everything Harry had in him not to lash out at the man.

After two hours of torture, Snape had finally allowed Harry to go visit with Hagrid for a bit with the promise that he would return in an hour for lunch.

Harry practically ran across the school grounds, a feeling of ecstasy at being free filling his body.

He skidded to a halt in front of Hagrid's hut and then took the stairs two at a time, knocking loudly when he reached the door.

Harry waited a few moments and when no one answered, he knocked again. It was then that he realized that Fang hadn't barked at the sound of his knock either.

Harry stepped away from the door and looked around, hoping something would give him an inclination as to where Hagrid was, but nothing did.

His entire morning had been built up around the idea of seeing Hagrid. The previous night when he had visited with him, Hagrid had been content to sit and listen to Harry vent about his new living arrangements and Harry had wanted to complain now about all the rules and the school work he was going to be made to do every day.

Harry racked his brain as he tried to remember if Hagrid had said anything about going anywhere when he suddenly remembered that the man had mentioned going into the Forbidden Forest...something about needing a certain plant for something.

Harry slowly walked towards the forest, stopping on the outskirts of it as he stared into the sea of trees. In the distance, he heard what sounded like Fang's loud bark meaning that Hagrid wasn't even that far into the forest yet. He could run and catch up with him and then he'd be with an adult...a teacher and Snape couldn't get mad at him for that could he?

Harry took several steps into the forest and then stopped short. But what if Snape did get mad? What if he found out and was furious? What if he made go on his threat of punishment?

Harry felt his stomach swim at the idea of Snape spanking him, a feeling that made him angry with himself. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as he took several more steps deeper into the forest. Snape couldn't control him. The whole idea was just ludacris. He had been in the Forbidden Forest plenty of times and if he wanted to go in now, he would and no old Potions Professor was going to tell him he couldn't.

* * *

Snape's fingers drummed on the table, his eyes never leaving the clock on the wall which was ticking obnoxiously loud.

An hour and twenty minutes had passed since he had allowed Harry to go and visit with Hagrid. Of course, he had mostly expected the youngster to be late, but a small part of him had held onto a glimmer of hope that his lecture about being on time would have made more of an impression.

The clock ticked on. An hour and twenty two minutes.

Snape decided then and there that at an hour and a half he was going to walk down to Hagrid's hut himself and retrieve the boy.

He was going to have to do something about this as well. Certainly he couldn't allow Harry to be over twenty minutes late without consequence. Not unless, of course, he wanted the boy to hold no stock in his words which was hardly the case.

At an hour and twenty nine minutes, Snape stood up, still unsure of whether he was going to lecture or swat the boy all the way from Hagrid's hut back to his parlor.

Snape was seconds away from walking towards the door when it was flung open and Harry walked in, looking as though he had just ran all the way there from London. His hair was a mess from the wind and his face was red from his journey.

Snape wasted no time and in two long strides was next to the boy. Grabbing Harry be his left arm, Snape easily turned the boy to one side and brought his hand down hard on Harry's backside.

"Thirty minutes late!" Snape scolded, before bringing his hand down once more, just as hard.

The sting instantly assaulted Harry, causing him to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry," Harry offered in a voice he barely recognized as his own.

Snape released his arm, giving him a slight push towards the table. "Sit."

Without even thinking of disobeying, Harry sat in the chair, wincing slightly as his bottom made contact with the hard wood.

Snape had done it. He had smacked him and not once but twice. A feeling filled Harry that he couldn't quite place his finger on. Never in his life had he been smacked in any way. Once or twice his Uncle Vernon had threatened to do so, but the man had never followed through on his threat. And even if he had, it wouldn't have been just; Harry would never have done anything to anger the man to be deserving of such a punishment. This time though he actually had. He had been late. And if Snape knew the whole story, Harry was sure more smacks would follow.

"Do you think I speak to hear myself talk Potter?"

Harry quickly shook his head, his eyes downcast. A single tear had somehow managed to escape his eye and there was no way he wanted Snape to see that.

"I told you to return in one hour and yet you can't even follow the simplest of instructions."

Snape was standing over him now and Harry was all too aware that it would take very little for the man to pull him up off the chair if he felt the need.

"I'm sorry," Harry offered once more. "I was just..."

"I don't want to hear an excuse," Snape interrupted him. "I want to know what you were doing that was so fascinating that you were thirty minutes late."

"Just visiting Hagrid," Harry replied in a low voice. "I just lost track of time."

"Does Hagrid not have a clock in his hut?"

Harry nodded, not bothering to mention that he had never actually been in Hagrid's hut that morning, nor had he even seen him.

"And are you able to tell time?"

"Yes Sir," Harry answered through gritted teeth.

Of course he was able to tell time and if his backside wasn't already stinging he would have told Snape to sod off.

"Then you simply decided to ignore the time in which you were supposed to return?"

"No, I just forgot," Harry replied.

"After lunch you will spend the afternoon in your room thinking about how you will not forget next time."

Harry's shoulders slumped at the words. An entire afternoon wasted.

Snape sat down across from him and second's later food appeared on the table.

Harry looked at the chicken sandwiches but he wasn't hungry. His backside was still stinging and his pride was damaged. Snape was impossible. He had only been thirty minutes late, it wasn't as if he'd blown up half the castle.

"Stop sulking and eat your lunch Potter," Snape instructed. "Or you can go to your room now and skip lunch entirely. The choice is yours, but I will not sit here and watch you sulk over two well-deserved smacks."

Harry kept his mouth shut as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Enjoy :)**

* * *

The afternoon was the longest of Harry's life. He had held out some small hope that after an hour or so Snape would feel pity for him and allow him to come out. But as the clock ticked past the three hour mark he realized how foolish he was for thinking in that manner. When had Snape ever felt pity for him?

Several times in the past three hours he had debated just leaving the room on his own accord. He still felt pretty strongly about the fact that Snape shouldn't be able to tell him what to do. However, as his mind re-played the conversations he had had with Dumbledore the previous day, he was beginning to think that it wouldn't matter if he did try and talk to the Headmaster because nothing was going to come of it. Who else would take him in even if Dumbledore did agree to it? Harry was sure no other teacher really would and though he knew the Weasleys would jump at the idea; did they really need another kid? It was beginning to appear to Harry that Snape really was his only option.

The look on Snape's face when Harry had walked through the door thirty minutes late continued to re-play in his mind, as did the smacks that followed. It was a strange feeling to Harry, to actually be held accountable for his actions. He was embarrassed by the smacks as well; a feeling that he hadn't be expecting to feel. He had thought that if Snape had made good on his threat he would feel nothing but anger towards the man for doing so and it surprised him how little that thought rang true. If he was honest with himself, he really wasn't angry with Snape at all, he was however, a bit cross with himself. He couldn't believe that he had been with Snape for less than twenty four hours and he had already pushed the man enough to punish him.

Aside from receiving detention for misbehavior, no one had ever actually punished him for anything he had done wrong. For a brief moment he wondered if that was what it was like to have a parent, Mrs. Weasley and her howler that had been delivered shortly after he and Ron arrived back at school by way of the car flashed through his mind. Ron had been absolutely mortified by his mother's screaming voice filling the Great Hall and Harry could easily see why, but he still had to admit that it hurt in a way that he didn't have his own parent that cared enough to yell at him when he messed up. However, that was also where he wanted it to stop. He wanted a parent to care about him but not interfere with everything he did. He was well aware that Ron was punished after several of the adventures they'd had in the past two years, whereas Harry was, at the most, scolded, and that was fine by him.

He wanted to have his cake and eat it too.

The other persisting thought that refused to exit his mind was that Snape wasn't and never would be his parent. They were long gone. He also still wasn't completely convinced that Snape didn't hate him. Dumbledore could try to persuade him to think otherwise all he wanted but he still wasn't buying it. Snape certainly acted like he hated him. The man never looked anything but cross whenever he saw him. He was always barking orders. It was always Potter this and Potter that.

Harry lied back across the bed as he thought about the last few days. If he had just kept his temper with Marge…if he had just stayed put at the Dursleys' he wouldn't be in this mess at all. But even as the thought crossed his mind he knew it wouldn't do. He hated living with the Dursleys and even though he wasn't too fond of being with Snape, it still wasn't as bad as being with them. After all, Snape had fed him at least; huge, delicious meals and not the scraps that the Dursleys gave him- when they bothered to give him anything at all. True, he was in his room at the moment by force but it wasn't as if Snape had hauled him down the hall, thrown him through the door and locked it behind him the way his Uncle Vernon would have. On the contrary, the moment he had eaten the last of his lunch Snape had told him to go to his room and the stern expression he had worn on his face was enough to send Harry in that direction.

Harry turned his head to look at the clock that sat on the table next to the bed. It had now been three and a half hours. He wondered how long Snape was going to keep this going. He had said he was to go to his room for the afternoon, but Harry wasn't quite sure just how long that would be. Obviously he would be allowed out for dinner, but would he be allowed out before then?

Despite Harry's constant listening, Snape's quarters had been particularly quiet all afternoon. He wasn't even sure if Snape was still here. The man could have easily ventured off to somewhere else in the castle and Harry never would have known. It occurred to him in that moment that if Snape had ventured out, he could also easily run into Hagrid. Harry felt his heart beat faster at the thought. His one calming theory was the simple fact that as far as he could tell Snape and Hagrid weren't really friendly towards each other. Harry had never really witnessed them speaking to each other in the halls the way he had often seen other teachers do nor had he even seen them associate with each other in the Great Hall at meals. It was the only thought that made him believe he'd never get caught and so he put all his hope in it.

* * *

Snape looked up from his work and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly time for supper. He had been sitting at his desk for the past four hours working on lesson plans for the upcoming school year. His quarters, much to his surprise and delight, had remained peaceful and quiet.

When he had sent the boy to his room after lunch he had half expected the child to refuse. He hadn't though; without any argument at all he had retreated to his room much to Severus' astonishment. He hadn't missed the look on the boy's face though- he had clearly been upset by the punishment. He also hadn't missed the tear he had shed over the two smacks he had received. He hardly blamed the child for them. He knew how hard he had hit him. His own hand had been smarting throughout lunch, a constant reminder of his new role as Potter's disciplinarian.

Snape hardly felt pity for the boy though. He had deserved both of those smacks. After all, he had been thirty minutes late after being reminded at least twice that he had only one hour to visit with his friend. Snape refused to feel sympathy for a child who had gotten himself in to trouble. By Snape's reasoning, Potter could do well with a trip, or several, over his knee. It certainly wouldn't damage the boy if anything at all it would likely help to nip his bad behavior in the bud.

In Snape's opinion, he shouldn't even have permitted the boy to go at all. As far as he was concerned there was no need for Potter to even leave the castle. If Sirius Black was smart enough to break out of Azkaban, then surely he was clever enough to find his way to the Hogwarts' grounds. He knew Dumbledore would have something to say about that though. As clear as he had been to the Headmaster about caring for Potter in his own way, he wasn't daft enough to honestly think that the old man would stay out of it completely. If Dumbledore caught wind of his precious Potter being denied time with Hagrid, the old man would likely have plenty to say about it.

For a moment the thought crossed Snape's mind that if the Headmaster knew how he had disciplined Potter this afternoon he may have a bit to say about that as well. Snape, however, quickly pushed the thought from his mind. If Albus Dumbledore didn't agree with the discipline he had administered then he shouldn't have asked him to take the boy in in the first place. Dumbledore was quite aware how his Slytherins were dealt with and if he had expected special treatment for his golden boy he was in for quite a big surprise.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly, reminding him that Potter had currently been in his room for just over four hours. He supposed it was time to allow the boy to come out. Perhaps he would let him read quietly for a bit before dinner.

* * *

Hours later, after dinner had been eaten, Harry was sitting at the table reading over his History of Magic book. Snape had been insistent that his only options were to go to bed or read and so he decided to read instead of go to bed hours before he normally would.

Snape was sitting across from him, holding The Daily Prophet up, reading quietly.

Harry glanced up at the man. The paper was effectively hiding his face. It was also giving Harry a view of the front page stories which included a rather large picture of a dark haired wizard who looked absolutely mad. Harry's eyes traveled to the words under the picture, 'Approach with extreme caution. Do not attempt to use magic against this man! Any information leading to the arrest of this man shall be duly rewarded. Notify immediately by owl the Ministry of Magic.'

"Why was he in Azkaban in the first place?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.

The thought had been running through his mind since the previous night when he had overheard the conversation about Sirius Black that Dumbledore and Snape had been having and now seeing the man's picture on the front of the paper, he couldn't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth.

"Why was who in Azkaban?" Snape asked without bothering to look away from the words he was reading. He assumed the boy was asking about someone in his History of Magic book.

"Sirius Black."

"He killed thirteen muggles," Snape replied calmly.

Harry's eyes widened at the words. He couldn't imagine killing anyone, let alone thirteen people.

"Why did he do that?' Harry asked. He didn't know much about how wizard jail worked, but if it was anything like muggle jail, then there would have been a trial and Sirius Black may have said why he did it.

"No one knows."

"Is there a trial before someone gets sent to Azkaban?" Harry asked in a curious voice. "When muggles break the law they always get a trial."

"Under normal circumstances there is a trial, yes."

"So his circumstances weren't normal?" Harry asked.

"I clearly remember telling you that your options for this evening were either to read or go to bed." Snape spoke sternly. "As far as I can tell, neither of those options includes interrogating me about Sirius Black."

Harry flinched at Snape's words. He knew that tone. It was the same one he used when he was about to hand out a detention.

"Sorry," Harry spoke softly after a moment. He hoped his delayed apology was enough to keep Snape from sending him to bed.

His eyes shifted from the front page of the paper back to his History of Magic book as he heard Snape sigh loudly from behind The Daily Prophet. The paper dropped a moment later revealing the man's face.

"A street full of witnesses swore they saw Sirius Black murder his old classmate and friend, Peter Pettigrew. Therefore no trial was needed. "

Harry nodded in reply. He was surprised Snape had taken the time to answer his question. He had been sure when the paper dropped that he was about to be sent back to his room. Harry wasn't sure he should continue to push his luck but he couldn't help it, his curiosity was out weighing any logic.

"Why doesn't Professor Dumbledore want me to know about him?"

For a moment Harry was sure he had asked too much but then, surprisingly, Snape answered him.

"It was very highly suspected that Sirius Black was a close follower of the Dark Lord, hence the desire to take extra precautions in order to assure your safety. This is why it is imperative that you obey any rules which are set for you."

"What kind of extra precautions?"

"Dementors will be guarding the Hogwarts grounds throughout the school year."

"Dementors?" Harry had never heard the word before.

"They are the dark creatures that guard Azkaban prison," Snape explained. "The Ministry has agreed to allow several of them to guard the school grounds with the specific instructions to seek out Black."

Harry was silent for a moment as he let this new information sink in. He glanced up at Snape, who looked satisfied with his silence.

"Did he go to Hogwarts?"

Harry had been surprised to find out that Voldemort had once been a student at the school. He wouldn't have been nearly as shocked if this Sirius Black bloke had as well.

"He did," Snape answered honestly and curtly.

"Did you know him before he went mad?"

Snape was silent for several long moments. When he finally opened his mouth once more, Harry was sure he was going to answer his question but instead his voice went stern.

"Enough with these bothersome questions. The situation with Sirius Black is being handled and it's of very little concern to you Potter." Harry immediately wanted to point out that if this crazy man who escaped from Azkaban was really trying to kill him then it certainly was his concern, however, Snape continued talking before he had a chance to say anything. "I think the time has come for you to have a bath and go on to bed."

"But it does concern me!" Harry argued fighting to keep his voice at a normal level.

"The history of Sirius Black's life does nothing of the sort," Snape replied. "I've humored you and answered the questions that are relevant and now this conversation is over."

"That's not even fair."

"It will do you well to learn that life isn't always fair," Snape retorted. "Now do as I say and go take a bath and go to bed."

Harry opened his mouth to argue. He was going to tell Snape just what a greasy old git he was. He was going to tell him that he hardly ever went to bed before midnight and that was still two hours away. He was going to tell him that if he wanted to know more about Sirius Black then he should be allowed to ask questions and Snape should have to answer those questions.

But Snape spoke before Harry had the chance to say anything.

"Obey me Potter."

It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"No."

The word escaped Harry's mouth on its own accord as his brain never gave it permission to do so. The moment it registered with him, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Another second and an apology would have followed, along with a rush down the hall towards the bathroom. He would have bathed and been in bed before Snape even knew what happened.

Unfortunately for Harry though, he didn't get another second.

The moment the defiant word left his mouth Snape was standing, towering over him. Before Harry had a chance to react he felt Snape's hand on his arm, turning him to the side as he had only hours earlier.

Harry closed his eyes tightly in preparation for the smack he knew was coming.

And come it did, followed by two more in the exact same spot.

"You will quickly learn Potter that I will not put up with your juvenile defiance."

Snape released him from his grip before continuing. "Now you will do as I told you to or you will find yourself receiving further punishment."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered resisting the urge to rub the sting out of his backside. His throat was thick with tears he was swallowing back down. "I'm going."

"I don't know why you insist on challenging my words but I assure you Potter the outcome will not change. Surely after experiencing just how serious I am twice in one day you'd begin to see that this is not a game. I've seen toddlers learn that lesson faster than you have displayed your knowledge about it today."

"I said I'm sorry," Harry replied in a low voice. Snape's words…his comparing him to a toddler made the tears that were stuck in the back of his throat burn. "I didn't even mean to say that in the first place."

"You didn't mean to say what?" Snape asked in an annoyed voice.

"I didn't mean to say no to you."

"Then I suggest Potter that you work on what comes out of that insolent mouth of yours as I will not put up with your cheekiness."

Harry nodded his eyes downcast. "Yes Sir."

"Now do as you were already told more than once and get yourself into the bath and into bed."

Harry nodded. He wasn't about to disobey Snape's words. Instead he quickly picked up his History of Magic book, tucked it under his arm, and turned walking out of the room and towards the bathroom.

* * *

"He is for lack of a better word, an overindulged brat. Not once, but twice in less than twelve hours he has had the audacity to blatantly disobey me."

"I am sure Severus that if you say Harry disobeyed you then those words ring true. However, calling him an overindulged brat may be a bit of a stretch. Indeed you know how horrible his muggle relatives treated him; I'd hardly say they spoiled him at all."

"I don't believe they pampered him," Snape agreed. "I imagine all the spoiling came from the staff at this school."

"Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Potter has always had the freedom to run around these grounds as though he is on some luxurious holiday."

"If my memory serves me correctly when Harry has done wrong he has been disciplined for his wrong doings."

Snape practically snorted at the words. "He's received a few detentions here and there. He has also received house points and praise for putting his life into danger time and time again."

"Severus did you ask me to meet with you simply to complain about the boy?"

"No, a meeting of that caliber would take far longer than what I wish to speak about."

"Go on," Dumbledore nodded kindly.

"I spoke to Potter about Black this evening."

"I thought we decided that where Harry is concerned he need not know-"

"Forgive me for interrupting you but **we** did not decide anything…you decided that and as I said before I disagree with it."

"For Harry to know who Sirius is could be detrimental to his safety," Dumbledore replied. A look of worry had overtaken the man's old face.

"I did not tell him who Sirius was," Snape explained. "The child was asking questions and I simply clarified what Black did to wind up in Azkaban and what Hogwarts would be doing as far as protection. Certainly you would agree that your golden boy can handle that information. However, he did question whether I knew Black in his younger days which leads me to believe that he will eventually have more questions on the subject."

"I am inclined to agree with you Severus. It is imperative though that the information regarding who Sirius is be kept under lock and key. The last thing any of us need is Harry running off in search of the man who killed his parents."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the overwhelming amount of reviews, emails, and questions in my ask box that I have received for this story…I swear I have the best readers : ) Enjoy this chapter and I will try and have the next one up soon.**

* * *

Harry looked up from his Potions book. Snape was at his desk, just as he had been all morning, hunched over a stack of papers.

It had been two days since the night Harry had asked about Sirius Black and somehow, despite the fact that he had managed to anger Snape twice in twenty four hours mere days ago, Harry had managed to keep himself out of trouble. He was going to die of boredom though, he was sure of it. Every day was predictably the same. He and Snape would have breakfast together and then Harry would spend his time doing school work until lunch. After lunch was eaten he would be told to read or he would go spend time quietly in his room until dinner. Once dinner was consumed he would read a bit more and then go to bed only to repeat the same schedule in the morning.

Harry had planned to visit with Hagrid today but when he had asked, Snape had informed him that Hagrid was gone for the morning, collecting things he needed for the Care of Magical Creatures class he would be teaching. Unfortunately, without his friends there, there wasn't much else for Harry to do in the castle. It wasn't as if Snape would just let him go off exploring either. He needed a specific destination and without Hagrid, he didn't have one.

Not that he had ever really planned on visiting with Hagrid in the first place. His strategy from the start had been to use Hagrid as a cover. He didn't know why he was so keen on the idea of going back into the Forbidden Forest. Nothing of any excitement had happened the last time he went but still it was nice to be alone for a bit and the thrill of being somewhere he knew he wasn't allowed was enough to keep him wanting to go back for more.

"I sincerely hope that you're staring into space with a ridiculous look on your face due to the fact that your mind is so occupied with what you are reading that you simply must take a break."

"Huh?" Harry snapped back to attention at Snape's words.

"Indeed," Snape replied smugly. "It's no wonder your grades aren't above average, you don't have the self- discipline to effectively study."

"I study," Harry argued.

"Ineffectively," Snape said, shaking his head with dissatisfaction. "Staring off into space for nearly twenty minutes is not studying, nor will it benefit you in the long run."

Harry pondered these words. Had he really been daydreaming for so long? It felt like five at the most to him.

"Although you may not find them to be so now, grades are highly important. They can and will determine your future and if you think for one moment I will allow you to perform less than you are capable of doing, you are highly mistaken Potter."

"It's just boring," Harry spoke before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Boring?" Snape huffed. "Studying isn't meant to be a fun activity."

Harry shrugged softly. "It's all I've done for days. Can't I take a break? Do something else?"

"And what is it you'd like to do? I suppose you expect me to just let you run amuck through the castle? Go off exploring the grounds?"

It took all Harry had in him not to nod his head fleetingly at Snape's words. Instead he shrugged once more while his brain screamed, yes!

"I've made it perfectly clear on several occasions Potter that running around recklessly through this school is a thing of the past for you," Snape reminded him.

"You could do something with me," Harry suggested in a hopeful voice.

"I most certainly cannot," Snape snorted. "I have no interest in spending my time playing some ridiculous adolescent game in order to keep you entertained."

"You could teach me something," Harry proposed. "A potion or a spell or…"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's words. It had occurred to him over the past day or so that perhaps he should start slowly teaching him some spells that would come in handy should Black try and get to him.

"You hardly pay attention in class Potter. Am I to believe that teaching you something will not result in my own aggravation?"

"I'll pay attention," Harry promised in a pleading tone.

He would have promised anything if it meant taking a break from reading.

Snape was quiet for a moment and Harry was sure the man was making his decision.

A moment later he sighed before speaking. "Continue with your reading Potter and do so without staring off into space."

The hope deflated in Harry. His shoulders slumped immediately as he nodded quietly. He didn't trust himself to speak. He was sure doing so would only result in his screaming or crying…or both.

"After lunch," Snape continued, "if you can behave until then…I'll attempt to teach you a spell."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly.

Snape nodded in reply to his question before speaking once more. "Now do as I have said and continue with your reading Potter. I can change my mind just as easily."

Harry nodded as he smiled softly. "Yes Sir."

It was in moments like this, like the time Snape had told him a bit about Sirius Black that Harry could see that the Potions professor wasn't nearly as unfair as he had once thought. True, most of the time he was still, at best, a git, but Harry couldn't help but find hope in those few moments that he wasn't.

* * *

"What are you going to teach me?" Harry asked eagerly. "Can you teach me that one that makes teeth grow quickly?"

As promised, after lunch Snape had led him through the castle to an empty classroom. Snape had made a remark about how he didn't need Harry destroying his things while trying to master a simple spell but he hadn't gone back on his word, so Harry had not taken much offence.

"It's called a bucktooth hex and absolutely not. Aside from the fact that learning how to properly deliver that hex is of absolutely no use to you apart from playing absurd pranks, it is also far too advanced for you. It is learned in your fourth year and you are just going into your third." Snape paused for a moment as he realized the irony of his words. If there was ever a child that could handle advanced magic, surely it was the one standing in front of him. "I am going to attempt to teach you a binding spell."

"A binding spell?" Harry asked in a curious voice.

"When used correctly it will fasten chains or ropes to restrain someone or something," Snape explained. He waved his wand the slightest bit causing several desks to quickly move out of the way and against a back wall. "It will be beneficial to you should you ever need to defend yourself."

Of course other spells would be much more constructive, but from what Snape knew of the child he could hardly picture him hurting someone, regardless of whether they were trying to cause him harm- a characteristic he obviously developed from his mother.

"The incantation is_ incarcerous_," Snape continued.

"Incarcerous," Harry repeated, trying the word out.

"Enunciate the second syllable."

Harry repeated the word once more, carefully following Snape's instructions.

Snape nodded his approval. "Now point your wand in the direction of that desk." Snape gestured to a lone desk across the room. "Pronounce the word clearly and speak with authority."

Harry nodded before raising his wand and speaking the incantation as Snape had instructed him to do so, clearly and with authority.

Nothing happened.

"What did I instruct you to do Potter?"

"Speak clearly and with authority."

"And?" Snape prompted.

Harry didn't miss the hint of annoyance in the man's voice. A feeling of anxiousness filled his body. This was clearly his one chance and if he messed up today he'd be spending the remainder of his summer vacation reading and studying.

"To enunciate the second syllable," Harry spoke quickly. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Try again," Snape replied. "And this time follow my instructions."

Once more Harry raised his wand and being sure to follow all the instructions he had been given, said the spell again. This time a thin, snakelike cord fired out of his wand and wound its way around the desk.

Harry beamed proudly as he glanced in Snape's direction. "I did it!"

"Indeed," Snape nodded. There wasn't a hint of happiness or shock on the man's face. "Do it once more."

Harry nodded in reply before turning and successfully cast the spell again.

"And again."

After the third time successive casting, Harry turned once more, smiling proudly in Snape's direction.

"Quite impressive," Snape nodded approvingly. "Most students need several tries before they master this particular spell."

Harry's smile broadened at the man's words. Briefly, it occurred to him that less than a week ago he would have cared less if Snape thought he was impressive.

"So will you teach me another one?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child standing before him.

"Please," Harry added hastily.

"Perhaps tomorrow. It is my belief that one should not try and master more than one major spell per day." Snape replied as he waved his wand causing the desks to return to their original resting places. "You may however, practice this spell though you may do so only on objects, not people."

Harry nodded ignoring the urge to point out that he didn't have any people to practice it on anyway. Did Snape think he'd sneak up behind McGonagall and try it on her?"

"Can I go see Hagrid?" Harry asked suddenly, the thought of people making him realize that Hagrid was likely back by now.

"May I."

"May I go see Hagrid?" harry repeated the question without argument or attitude.

"I suppose you may," Snape nodded. "You will return by supper. Do not be late and do not make me come looking for you Potter, the outcome will not be favorable."

"Yes Sir," Harry quickly nodded, the tips of his ears blushing slightly.

* * *

Unlike the last time he ventured into the forest, this time he did plan on visiting with Hagrid when he was done. He wasn't daft enough to think that Snape would never talk to his large friend and if he did, Harry wanted to be sure that Hagrid would be able to honestly say that Harry had come to visit with him.

Harry's basic plan was to explore the forest for a while and then head to Hagrid's hut for a bit before leaving in plenty of time to make sure he wasn't late for supper. Things had been okay between him and Snape for the past two days and there was no way he was going to muck that up over something so foolish. With that in mind, he headed into the forest several feet away from his friend's small home, careful to make sure no one was watching him.

The moment he was deep enough into the thick trees that he knew he could not be seen it was if a spark ignited in him. He felt free. He felt like his old self. He wasn't worried about whether Snape approved of his behavior; all he cared about was enjoying his time alone, having an adventure.

For the next forty minutes, he explored the forest, careful not to go so deep that he'd get lost in the thick greenery.

The first year he had been at Hogwarts he had been given a detention that had forced him into the forest at night, and the previous year his curiosity over the Chamber of Secrets had done so. On both of these occasions he had to admit he had felt very little other than fear at being in the place that he was now finding such freedom in. He knew how real the dangers in the forest could be but still couldn't bring himself to feel any fear in association with them.

When he noticed that the sun had changed, he quickly hurried out of the forest, once more being extra careful that no one saw him, and headed towards Hagrid's hut, knocking loudly on the door.

It took less than a minute for the door to swing open, revealing Hagrid a worried look splattered across his face.

"Arry," Hagrid greeted the boy, pulling him into a crushing hug. "You're all right!"

"Of course I am," Harry sputtered regaining the feeling in his limbs as Hagrid released him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Professor Snape was here not long ago looking for you," Hagrid explained, "said you were supposed to be here. He looked real worried; I reckon it's on a count of the fact that everyone is so worried about Sirius Black being out there."

"Snape was here?" Harry asked as he took a step backwards. He felt the blood draining from his face. His mind began running on overload trying to think of an excuse. Something…anything that would explain where he was.

Hagrid nodded. "Said he was going to go talk to Dumbledore. Said I should send you straight back to the castle if I see you."

Harry nodded as he took another step backwards.

"Do you want me to walk you back?"

Harry quickly shook his head no. This was going to be bad enough; he didn't need Hagrid to witness the whole thing.

"Well then go on before you worry him anymore," Hagrid instructed with a small smile.

Harry nodded silently before he turned and quickly rushed back towards the castle. He was nearly halfway there when he broke into a full on run. He was done for and he knew it and yet here he was running towards Snape's quarters when all he really wanted to do was run up to the Astronomy tower and fling himself off the top of it.

* * *

"He could be anywhere," Snape said in a concerned voice. "I knew I should have forbid him from leaving the castle."

"He must be on school grounds," Dumbledore spoke calmly. "The Dementors have already taken their position and he certainly couldn't have gotten by them."

"No but he certainly could have been affected by them. He could be lying in a ditch somewhere having suffered..."

"They are to report the moment they attack anyone," Dumbledore interrupted, "and I have received no such report."

"Such a comforting thought," Snape replied coldly.

A moment later, a scroll of parchment appeared in front of the Headmaster. Without hesitation Dumbledore took hold of it and after unraveling and quickly reading it a small smile spread across his face.

"Harry is in the castle and currently in route to your quarters."

Snape let out a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Quite a peculiar reaction you had to this situation," Dumbledore mused with a soft smile.

Snape shook his head as he stood, abandoning the conversation before it even started. "Do not play games with me Albus. Am I relieved that the child is alive? Yes. I gave my word I would keep him alive and well did I not?"

"You did."

"Aside from that nothing has changed."

"If you insist Severus," Dumbledore smiled.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the overwhelming amount of feedback I am getting from this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it. **

* * *

Harry ran into Snape's quarters to find the living room completely deserted. Without even searching the remainder of the man's personal area it was obvious to Harry that it was empty. He was surrounded by silence, nothing gave him even an inkling of a thought that his new guardian was there.

Snape was still out looking for him.

A million thoughts raced through Harry's mind. He still hadn't completely ruled out the idea of jumping off of the Astronomy Tower, and now, drowning himself in the lake was quickly becoming another option. He tried hard to push the thoughts from his mind, but the butterflies that had begun fluttering around his stomach were making it hard to do so. He mentally scolded himself at his lack of Gryffindor bravery. However he really couldn't help it- Snape was going to murder him!

For a second an idea flashed through his mind. He could quickly pack just what he needed, run to the nearest fireplace floo himself to Ron's house. The idea vanished though as the door opened.

Harry glanced at Snape. He was sure that despite the many times he had angered the man in the past, he had never seen Snape quite as livid as he looked now.

"I can explain." The words tumbled out of Harry's mouth on their own accord. Despite the many thoughts that had run through his mind since Hagrid's words had sealed his fate, he had yet to take the time to try and come up with an excuse.

"Where were you?"

The man enunciated each word sending a chill up Harry's spine.

He quickly weighed his options. He could easily lie, he could say he was somewhere in the castle but what if Snape already knew where he was? What if someone had seen him? What if everywhere else had been searched?

"In the forest," the words came out of Harry's mouth in a voice he didn't recognize as his own. "But I can explain!"

Snape had no time to listen to explanations though and within seconds he was across the room. He grabbed Harry by the forearm and led him the four short steps that it took to get to the couch.

Harry's breathing hitched as he realized his fears were coming true.

"I can explain," he tried once more. His face burned with embarrassment as he heard the fear in his own voice.

Snape made no attempt to answer him.

Harry dug his heels into the thick carpet and attempted to jerk away from him. Only then did Snape stop dead in his tracks. He did not release his grip on Harry's arm instead he grabbed hold of his other arm as well and leaned down so the two were practically nose to nose. Harry's head dropped immediately, the top of his trainers suddenly becoming exceedingly interesting to him. Despite his insisting that he could explain himself, now that he was given the opportunity, he suddenly couldn't find the nerve to do so.

"Did I or did I not make you perfectly aware of the rules which I expect you to follow?" Snape spoke in a firm voice.

Harry nodded miserably.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you!" Snape barked.

Harry's head snapped up, his eyes focusing in on Snape's angry features. His forehead was a sea of lines due to the fact that his eyebrows were furrowed together. His nostrils were flaring and his lips were set in a tight line.

"Now I expect verbal answers, not this irritating nodding!" Snape continued. "Did I make you perfectly aware of the rules that I expect you to follow?"

"Yes Sir." The words had seemed to Harry like they were stuck in his throat before he forced them forward.

"And did I not make you aware of the punishment you would receive if you broke one of those rules?"

Harry began to nod before he stopped himself and instead forced the words out of his mouth once more. "Yes Sir but..."

"No," Snape cut him off before he had a chance to continue. "You were aware of the rules and the consequences, therefore you have no excuse. Did someone hold a wand to you and threaten to kill or torture you if you did not go into the forest?"

Harry shook his head despondently. "No Sir."

"Then there is no excuse for your behavior."

Harry opened his mouth, ready to throw all dignity aside and plead for any punishment aside from the one he was about to receive.

"Anything else you want to discuss can be dealt with after we are done here," Snape said before Harry had a chance to utter so much as a word.

A moment later, Snape released his grip on Harry's one arm and with his hand still tightly around the other, led the child the last step to the couch.

Before Harry even had a chance to react, Snape was sitting, guiding the boy over his lap.

Only when Harry was in place did he finally release his grip from the child's arm.

The first thought that went through Harry's mind when he realized his new position was that he would not cry. He didn't care what happened he was not going to wind up like some sniffling toddler. Never mind the fact that every time Snape had managed to deliver a single swat to him in the past he had nearly cried a river a tears. Never mind the fact that he could already feel the tears burning the back of his throat and Snape had yet to lay a finger on him. He was a Gryffindor. He had defeated Voldemort! He was not going to cry over some stupid smacking Snape gave him.

Harry sucked in his breath as he anticipated the first smack. His hands, moving without permission, grabbed a hold of Snape's pant leg before he buried his head in the crook of his elbow.

A moment later a resounding smack filled the room as Harry's body jerked forward. That smack was followed by several more, just as hard and loud as the first.

Despite Harry's promise to himself, he was now sobbing as quietly as he could, his face still buried.

"Several times I articulated to you what your punishment would be if you disobeyed me and yet you deliberately did just that," Snape began lecturing as his hand continued to fall. "Not only did you venture into the Forbidden Forest, a place you are well aware that you are not allowed to be, you also put your life in danger by doing so. Do you think that it is called the Forbidden Forest because it is a place full of pleasant things Potter?"

Harry kept his mouth shut. He wasn't sure if Snape expected him to answer but he was certain that he wouldn't be able to whether Snape wanted him to or not.

"Perhaps now you will learn to take my words seriously and will not see them as empty threats."

Harry had been trying to keep track of how many times Snape's hand had fallen but somewhere around twenty he had given up and succumbed to simply wallowing in his own predicament. His tears had yet to stop falling and at this point he was no longer trying to hide his distress. Actually just the opposite was occurring as he was now sobbing quite audibly, his feet slightly kicking with each new smack.

"I'm sorry," Harry forced out the words through his hitched breathing. He hoped with all his might that they would cause this whole horrible experience to end.

All his hoping was useless though as Snape's hand continued to fall. Harry abandoned the crook of his elbow and instead found himself weeping into Snape's pant leg.

"I would imagine you are sorry Potter, I find that most children in your position are and while that's refreshing to hear I am more interested in whether I am getting through to you and whether or not you'll do something so foolish again."

"I won't," Harry declared in what he hoped was a convincing voice. "I promise!"

He was sure his words wouldn't matter. Just as he was sure that by the time Snape was done with him he wouldn't be able to sit until he was of age. And then, just as quickly as the spanking had started…it stopped.

Snape's hand rested on the small of Harry's back in a strangely comforting way.

Harry made no attempt to move. He was completely exhausted in every sense of the word. He was sure that he couldn't move a muscle and instead continued to sob into Snape's leg.

Snape looked down at the child a bit stricken by what he had just done. Had he really just doled out a spanking to James Potter's son? To Albus Dumbledore's golden boy? There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the child deserved exactly what he had just been given but as he listened to the boy's dejected sobbing he couldn't help but feel slightly affected.

"I sincerely hope that this punishment will not have to be repeated anytime in the near future."

Harry made no attempt to answer him and instead tried to control his crying, wiling his tears to stop.

"However do not for a moment think that I will not repeat it if it is necessary."

Harry wanted to respond. He wanted to promise that he would never do anything that would cause Snape to spank him again but his throat was hoarse from sobbing, his eyes were burning from his tears, and his bum was stinging terribly. Instead of speaking, he wiped his face on Snape's pant leg suddenly increasingly aware of just how childish his tear stricken face must look.

Snape made a disgusted face at the boy's actions. "Honestly Potter as if you haven't been enough of a nuisance you just had to use my leg as a handkerchief?"

"Sorry," Harry muttered as he used the back of his hand to wipe away the rest of his tears.

The words were hardly out of his mouth when he felt Snape's hands under his armpits. In one swift movement the man lifted him off of his knees and righted him back on his feet.

For half of a second Harry's eyes connected with his professor's before they drifted down settling in on Snape's left knee.

The punishment now over, Harry felt a rush of embarrassment at how he had acted, imagine carrying on like a bloody two year old over something as childish as a spanking. He felt the tips of his ears burn with shame at his actions.

"To your room Potter," Snape instructed, "where you will stay for the remainder of the evening. Your dinner will be delivered to you there."

Harry nodded at these words before scurrying down the hall and towards his room. He didn't care that he was being sent to his room. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to be alone. He was ashamed of himself. Not only of the fact that he had acted so childish but also of the fact that he had disobeyed Snape and put himself in the position to be punished in the first place.

The moment Harry was alone in his room he laid on his stomach, hugging his pillow tightly. His ears continued to burn as the events that had just taken place replayed in his mind. Despite the fact that his bum was still aching significantly he couldn't bring himself to be angry with Snape. Yes, the man had punished him…thoroughly but there was something about the way that he pointed out that he was doing so partly because Harry had risked his life. There was something about the way he had rested his hand on the small of his back when the punishment had ended. Harry wouldn't say that he had liked it, who in their right mind would? Yet, there was something nice about the feeling it gave him, a feeling of comfort that he had never experienced before. Yes, Snape had been angry…angrier than he had ever seen him and yet Harry couldn't help but feel that the punishment came from some place other than anger.

* * *

Snape sat alone as he ate his dinner. The large clock that sat on his mantel ticked loudly in the quiet room. Although he would never admit it if questioned, he had grown used to the thirteen year old sitting across from him at meals and he was feeling a bit lonely with the boy's absence.

However he wasn't about to do anything but push the ridiculous feeling aside. He was hardly going to allow the child to join him at the table. He had already sent a house elf in to deliver the boy his supper and Snape was hardly one to go back on a punishment. The last thing he was going to do was offer Potter a cuddle and comforting words of forgiveness over a large helping of dessert. The idea was laughable.

Still, he was looking forward to breakfast when he would be sharing his table once more, even though he was sure he would regret the thought when morning came and with it brought Potter's absurd and mindless chatter.

Snape was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door.

Without bothering to utter a word, he commanded the door to swing open on its own accord, revealing Dumbledore on the other side.

"Good evening Severus," the older man nodded kindly.

"Albus," Snape replied. The mere sight of the headmaster was enough to set his nerves on end. He wasn't daft enough to wonder why the man was now walking into his quarters, he was sure he was there to make sure his golden boy was still in one piece.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your dinner," Dumbledore spoke, "I'll return later."

"No bother," Snape shook his head. "I was just finishing."

With a wave of his hand, the table cleared itself and Snape nodded towards a chair inviting the older man to sit.

Dumbledore smiled softly as he gingerly slid into a chair across the table. "Is Harry-"

"Potter is in his room for the remainder of the evening," Snape swiftly cut him off.

Dumbledore's displeasure at these words was more than obvious as the smile he wore only seconds before quickly vanished.

"I know I gave my word not to interfere Severus but surely denying the boy his dinner is a bit drastic."

"I did not deny him of anything," Snape said in an irritated tone. "His meal was delivered to his room."

The soft smile appeared once more on the Headmaster's lips. "Ah of course it was, I didn't mean to imply that you would be so cruel but I know you aren't used to raising a child and-"

"I have been the head of the Slytherin house for quite some time now. Obviously you trust me to oversee the students in that house and I know you are well aware of how their misbehavior is dealt with."

Dumbledore nodded, his smile fading once more. "I am aware Severus but I am also aware that being a guardian to a child is a bit different from merely being a teacher. Harry may require a bit more than just punishment."

"The boy broke more than one rule today. He was well aware of what his punishment would be and I believe he took it in stride."

"I'm sure he did," Dumbledore replied. "However you may come to find that that isn't always the case and in some situations children need love and understanding much more than they need punishment."

Snape rolled his eyes at these words. "Perhaps one day that will be the case, however, today it was not. Now as much as I'd like to continue this conversation I do have some work to do in order to prepare for the upcoming school year."

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded as he stood. "However before I go, I will remind you of the words I spoke when Harry's new living situation was decided. You will not abuse your power over him Severus. I understand the child misbehaved but after his punishment is over you may want to consider letting him know that he is forgiven."

Snape considered these words as he watched the headmaster walk out of the room.

Perhaps the older man was right, he allowed about a few minutes of contemplation. However, it would have to be done on his own terms, in his own way.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Enjoy! Feel free to tell me what you love or hate and as soon as school stops kicking my butt I'll be updating much more frequently, promise :)**

* * *

Harry had been awake for over an hour but he had yet to move from his bed.

The previous evening had been disastrous at best. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had really and truly mucked things up with Snape. Things with his new guardian hadn't even been that great to begin with and now, at best, they were a million times worse. He was sure Snape would never forgive him for what he had done. For a moment the thought occurred to him that a week prior it wouldn't have mattered to him if Snape forgave him. He'd even go as far to say that a week prior he would have found some sort of amusement in having Snape angry with him. It amazed him how much things could change in a week.

Harry's stomach growled loudly forcing him to finally roll out of bed. The previous evening he had been sure that when Snape sent him to his room for the night that he was being sent to bed without supper. It was a punishment he was more than familiar with having lived with the Dursley's. However, he was pleasantly surprised an hour an hour after being in his room when he had been visited by a house elf delivering his dinner, a delicious dinner at that, even if the dessert was absent.

Harry dressed slowly as his stomach continued to make unsatisfied noises. He wasn't looking forward to facing Snape. His mind kept replaying the punishment he had received…the way he had cried and carried on like a toddler…causing his ears to nearly burn off his head. The entire ordeal had been disconcerting. The last thing he wanted to do was go eat breakfast with Snape but he knew eventually he would have to leave his room and face the man.

Slowly he pushed his bedroom door open and padded down the hall, his sock clad feet cold against the hard floors.

Harry paused at the end of the long hallway. Snape was at the table, the morning issue of The Daily Prophet hiding his face. Harry swallowed hard as he tried to figure out what to say or do. He had apologized the night before but was he supposed to do so again? Or was he supposed to act as if nothing had happened? Was he even supposed to be out of his room or was he supposed to wait for Snape to tell him he was allowed out? His mind was racing with questions as he tried to figure out the correct protocol for the morning after he had received his first spanking.

"I'm sure whatever it is that you're standing there daydreaming about is fascinating however you have two minutes to sit and begin eating your breakfast before I send it back to the kitchen."

Snape's words snapped Harry away from his thoughts and back to reality causing him to dart across the room. How on earth did the man do that? He hadn't moved his paper an inch to allow him to see Harry in the room and yet somehow he still knew he was there and that he had been stalling.

Harry slid into his chair immediately noting that although he had been sure the night before that he would never sit again, his bum seemed to have recover completely.

Harry picked up his fork and shoveled a heaping amount of eggs into his mouth. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in ages.

Snape dropped the paper revealing a disgusted face. "If you are going to eat like an animal I'll send it back as well."

"Sorry," Harry muttered through his chewing.

"And do not speak with food in your mouth. Honestly Potter do you have any manners?"

Harry shrugged, his eyes downcast as he felt the tears building up. What was wrong with him? He never cried and here he was ready to blubber away for the second time in less than twenty four hours.

He heard Snape sigh in an irritated manner and before the man even spoke Harry knew what he had done wrong.

"What have I told you about this constant shrugging that you do?"

"Not to do it," Harry answered in a tone that was hardly audible. It was taking everything he had in him to keep the tears from falling and due to those circumstances, speaking wasn't really an option. He wasn't sure what he had expected from Snape this morning. He certainly hadn't expected a warm hug and words of forgiveness but he hadn't expected Snape to still be so angry either nor had he expected it to bother him the way it was. He was used to the Dursley's constantly belittling him. He was so used to it in fact that he could ignore it completely, letting the words go in one ear and out the other so why couldn't he just do the same thing with Snape? If this was a few weeks ago in the classroom he would have done so, so what had changed so drastically?

"Precisely," Snape replied. "If you can't behave like a proper member of society at the table I promise you Potter you will not be eating with me."

Harry blinked his hardest trying to stop the tears from coming but his efforts were of little help as the first hot tear hung from his lower eyelashes for only a moment before it trickled down his cheek.

"It will not bother me one bit to eat my meals alone and I suggest you consider that before you find yourself eating all your meals alone in your room," Snape continued. "Furthermore Potter, if you cannot speak properly perhaps I should charm your shoulders so that they cannot do that irritating shrugging at all."

Even in Harry lived to be as old as Nicholas Flamel he was sure he would never understand why Snape's words were affecting him so much nor would he understand why it was Snape's threat of using some stupid charm on his shoulders that caused the tears to really start.

"Nothing to say for yourself either I see?" Snape asked failing to realize that the young boy in front of him was crying. "In all the time I've known you I'm not sure I've ever seen the famous Potter at a loss for words."

For a moment Snape thought that after all the scolding he had just done the child actually had the audacity to shrug in reply however before he opened his mouth to send the boy to his room, he realized that he hadn't shrugged but rather, his shoulders were shaking as he silently cried.

"What is it now Potter?" Snape asked. He noticed that his voice had lost its sternness and he hoped that the child sitting across from him hadn't noticed as well.

Harry shook his head trying desperately to brush his tears away with the back of his hand, "Nothing."

"An outright lie," Snape declared. "You are sobbing as though the world is ending and I expect an explanation as to why this moment."

"If you don't want me here why don't you just say so?" It amazed Harry how easily the words came once Snape demanded he speak them.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're always angry at me," Harry continued, the tears still falling though not nearly as hard as they were. "If you don't want me here just say so and I'll leave."

"I don't recall ever saying that I don't want you here Potter," Snape replied. For a moment he considered attempting to explain how he felt about the situation but he quickly dismissed the idea.

"You're always angry at me," Harry repeated. His tears had finally stopped and he removed his glasses for a moment to swipe what was left of them off of his face.

"I was very angry with you for going into the Forbidden Forest," Snape agreed. "It is forbidden for a reason and you're very well aware that you aren't supposed to be playing in there. Did you honestly think that if you were caught I wouldn't be angry with you?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he admitted. "But you were angry before that and now you're still angry."

Snape was taken aback by these words. He would agree he had been a bit rough on the boy this morning. He hadn't entirely meant to do so but he supposed he was still a bit annoyed over the previous day's disobedience. He didn't think he had been mean beforehand though. Had he not entertained the child by answering his questions about Black? Had he not allowed him to venture off and visit Hagrid on more than one occasion? How in Merlin's name did that come across as him being angry?

"I have been no such thing," Snape replied. "I will agree that I am still a bit cross with you but before you got yourself into trouble I wasn't angry at all. If you re-think the last few days Potter I'm sure you will agree."

"All you ever do is make me read and study," Harry complained. It felt good for him to be able to get his feelings about living with Snape out; still, he was a bit shocked that Snape hadn't begun yelling at him for the things he was saying.

"I explained to you the importance of exceptional grades did I not?"

Harry nodded silently.

"I believe I also explained to you that I think you are capable of far more than you currently do in your classes did I not Potter?"

Another nod.

"I certainly didn't intend to come across as angry by making you do schoolwork," Snape spoke honestly. "And I am certain that if you think over the past few days you'll realize that any time I appeared angry it was linked directly to your disobedience."

Harry's mind wandered back to the previous days. Snape was right. Any instance that Harry could remember that involved Snape being cross at him was due to his own behavior.

"It is clear by the look of sheer bewilderment that has taken over your face that you've realized that I am in fact right," Snape continued. "In the future I would appreciate it if you didn't accuse me of things I have not done Potter."

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Harry asked in a pleading voice.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the request. "And what would you suggest I call you then?"

"Harry," Harry replied, "that is my name."

"I'm perfectly aware of your name you uncouth child."

Harry looked up at the man across the table from him. Snape had just called him rude and yet Harry took no offense. Something in Snape's voice was different, as if something had shifted…changed. Despite the harsh words he didn't sound as stern as he normally did.

It was this realization that gave Harry the courage to speak once more.

"And stop being angry about yesterday," Harry continued. "I won't do it again."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place," Snape retorted. "That is exactly what I have been warning you about, running headlong into trouble without giving it a second thought."

"I did give it a second thought," Harry admitted as he picked up his fork and took a small bite of his eggs.

"I really did," he added when he saw Snape's skeptical face.

"And I suppose you think that by thinking about what you were about to do and perhaps considering not to do so, that makes what you did any better."

"I don't know," Harry responded honestly. "It does make it a little better, doesn't it? I mean at least I thought about it right? I almost didn't do it."

Snape was about to scold the child. He was about to point out that thinking about that thinking about it did no good unless you changed your actions. However, he knew that he would lose his temper and send the child back to his room. Since he did not want to do that, he decided to take a different route.

"Did you have mathematics in your muggle school?"

Harry nodded as he swallowed a mouthful of toast.

"Then tell me if there are five owls sitting on a ledge and one of them decides to fly away, how many owls are left?"

Harry looked up at the man as if the question were some kind of trick. Surely Snape couldn't be quizzing him on such juvenile things.

"Four," Harry answered with an amused voice.

"Incorrect," Snape replied.

"No if there are five owls and-"

"No," Snape interrupted him, "don't speak, listen." He paused for a moment making sure he had the boy's attention before continuing. "There are still five owls. Deciding to fly away and actually flying away are two very different things. Listen to me carefully because it is imperative that you remember this Harry."

Harry's heart nearly stopped at the sound of Snape calling him by his name. He couldn't help the grin that had spread across his face though he quickly forced it to vanish as he realized Snape was staring at him, waiting for a response. Harry nodded seriously.

"Despite popular belief to the contrary, there is absolutely no power in intention." Snape continued, "The owl may intend to fly away, may decide to do so, but until the owl flaps his wings and takes air he is still on the ledge. There is no difference between that owl and the others. Likewise, there is no difference between the person who intends to do things differently and the one who never thinks about it in the first place."

Snape was silent after that, leaving Harry to his thoughts as he picked up The Daily Prophet, his face concealed by the newspaper once more.

"So are you still angry?" Harry couldn't help but ask seconds after he finished the last bite of his breakfast.

Silence reigned for several moments.

"I am not," Snape finally spoke.

Harry felt his body relax; a feeling of relief slowly taking over.

"And if you've finished your breakfast you can go and get your schoolbooks. I'm sure they can occupy your time until lunch."

Harry's shoulders slumped a considerable amount. After all that talking he was sure something had changed. After all, he had called him Harry instead of Potter. He was sure Snape would allow him a break. He was sure Snape would see how horrible it was to be made to read and study his entire summer away. He had been wrong though, Snape was still the same Snape.

Slowly Harry pulled himself from his chair. He was in no hurry to retrieve his books.

"Perhaps after lunch I can teach you another spell," Snape's voice filled the room once more.

Harry smiled at the words. Then again, maybe something was changing.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you tell me what one of the most important things to remember when attempting to conjure a spell is?"

Harry was standing in the middle of an empty classroom on the third floor. It often amazed him how many rooms there were in the castle that he had never entered or even known existed. Whenever a new one was introduced to him, his mind instantly went to Fred and George Weasley and he wondered if they knew about the room. After all, the twins seemed to know every nook and cranny of Hogwarts.

Briefly Harry wondered why they had come to an empty classroom to work on a spell before it occurred to him that Snape obviously didn't trust that his things wouldn't be harmed in the learning process.

A full week had passed since Harry had admitted to being in the Forbidden Forest instead of down at Hagrid's hut where he was supposed to have been and he had yet to be granted permission to go and visit Hagrid again. He hadn't really asked for permission either though. Harry was sure that the moment he asked Snape to allow him to do so that his request would be shot down.

There was more to it than that though, unlike the first few days he had spent with Snape, Harry was coming to somewhat enjoy the man's company. True, Snape still made him read and study for most of the morning. He was strict. He could be cold. He was the uppermost of authority figures and Harry was positive that The Daily Prophet wasn't going to do an article naming him the cuddliest guardian of the year anytime in the future, or ever come to think of it. But something about the man was changing. There was something in the way he made sure that Harry had plenty to eat. Something about the fact that after the previous morning when Harry had come to breakfast, his cheeks rosy from the coldness of his room in the dungeon, that he had gone to bed that evening to find his room mysteriously just a bit warmer; something about every afternoon now consisting of spell learning instead of more reading and studying. Something about the fact that Snape had stopped calling him Potter completely and had been calling him by nothing but his first name that was causing Harry to feel a major shift in things.

Harry looked up at his new guardian. The man was a few feet across the room looking as stern as always. Sometimes Harry wondered if it was literally impossible for the man to smile.

"Surely you know the answer to such a trivial question."

"Huh?" Harry asked snapping back to attention and away from his thoughts at Snape's words.

Snape sighed, noticeably annoyed by the child's lack of attentiveness. "I believe I've explained to you on more than one occasion what I require of you if these daily lessons are to continue?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Sir."

"I've made you more than aware that I expect you to pay attention, not daydream my time away."

"Sorry," Harry offered. "I was just thinking."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child's words.

"I'll pay attention," Harry promised.

"Have you an answer to my question?" Snape asked in a tired voice. "Do you even know what my question was? I promise you Harry that if you don't we'll be done before we even begin this lesson today."

Snape's voice was threatening and Harry didn't doubt a single word the man said. That was one thing he had come to learn in the short time he had spent with the Professor…if Snape said he was going to do something, than you had better believe it would be done.

"I know what the question was," Harry answered quickly. The last thing he wanted was to find out what his afternoon would consist of if it didn't consist of learning a new spell. "And the most important thing to remember is to concentrate."

"Indeed," Snape nodded sternly. "And it would do you well to remember that rule if you have even an inkling of hope that these lessons will continue."

Harry nodded seriously hoping his actions were sufficient enough to convince Snape to continue the lesson.

"It is imperative that you concentrate, otherwise you could easily hurt yourself or someone else by performing the spell incorrectly," Snape explained in a gentler voice. "That being said I expect you to pay closer attention today and every day from here on out."

Harry nodded again. "I will."

Snape remained silent for several moments, staring at Harry intently before giving the boy a small nod and speaking once more. "The spell you are going to attempt to master today is a redactor curse. If used correctly it will blast objects out of your path."

"Wicked!" Harry smiled excitedly.

"Indeed," Snape replied curtly. He raised his wand and swept it through the air causing a stack of desks to move across the room and stop in front of Harry. "Raise your wand please."

Harry did as he was told, pointing his wand towards the desks.

"And repeat after me...reducto."

"Reducto," Harry repeated following Snape's instructions.

Harry paused for a second, waiting for something to happen, and when nothing did he glanced at Snape.

"I'd be willing to bet that you are aware of the mistake you made."

"I didn't enunciate it properly," Harry admitted without hesitation.

"Precisely," Snape replied willing himself to keep his temper at check. He wanted nothing more than to point out to the child standing in front of him that if an effort was not going to be made, the lesson could stop immediately. The past week had gone smoothly though, and the last thing he wanted was to deal with a weeping child. "Try again," he finally instructed. "Concentrate on the desks as well."

Harry raised his wand once more and spoke the incantation again, careful to enunciate it properly. His face lit up as the desks literally blasted out of his way.

Snape nodded his approval as he waved his wand causing the desks to pile up once more, "Again."

Harry immediately raised his wand and successfully accomplished the spell once more.

It wasn't an incredibly difficult spell; however it still was a bit impressive that the boy managed to master it on his second attempt.

"Quite remarkable," Snape commented.

"Thanks," Harry smiled brightly.

"Your ability to master spells so easily illustrates just how intelligent you are. That being said I hope you are aware that I expect impeccable marks from you this coming term." Snape waved his wand, causing the desks to return to their original resting place. "I think we've done enough for today. Dinner will be arriving shortly." The man walked out of the classroom with Harry just a step behind him.

"What if I can't get impeccable grades?"

Snape turned his head, raising an eyebrow at the boy who was now beside him.

"The only thing that would cause you to be unable to do so would be sheer laziness."

"Not uh," Harry argued. "Just because I can do a spell doesn't mean that I can do everything."

"It means you are intelligent Harry and it means that with a little effort you will find yourself to be a top notch student."

"I can't spend all my time in the library," Harry replied as they strode down the staircase. "I'm not Hermione! And what would Ron say? He'd think I've gone mental!"

"It wouldn't hurt for you to be a bit more like Ms. Granger when it comes to your academics," Snape responded. "Nor would it hurt Mr. Weasley."

Harry made a face at these words. He was about to tell Snape that his grades were fine as they were and so were Ron's when Snape spoke once more.

"Speaking of Mr. Weasley I have some traveling to do the week before the new school term starts. Professor Dumbledore thought it best that you spend this time in the company of the Weasleys."

A smile immediately spread across Harry's face at these words.

"And if you can refrain from arriving back at Hogwarts in the fashion in which you did last year, I will allow you to return with Mr. Weasley as well."

Harry nodded in agreement. He wanted to be mad at Snape for the talk about his grades and for bringing up the car incident, but he could hardly be mad after what he had just been told. He was going to the Burrow before classes started.

* * *

Harry's eyes glazed over as he attempted to concentrate on the words in his astronomy book. He closed them for a long minute before opening them once more in hopes that the words would suddenly be of some great interest to him.

An hour had passed since he had finished his dinner. Harry had been hopeful that maybe he and Snape could do something interesting but his new guardian had informed him that he had some planning to do for the upcoming school year and that he expected Harry to work on his summer astronomy work.

It wasn't that Harry disliked astronomy. True, it wasn't his favorite subject but normally he didn't mind it. His mind was wandering too much for him to concentrate on reading though. When Snape had told him he was going to the Burrow he had been too excited to think about anything else, now over an hour later though other thoughts were creeping in. Snape had said he would be traveling but hadn't said where to. There were also the nearly constant thoughts about Sirius Black. The Daily Prophet was lying across the coffee table, the wanted man's picture still gracing the cover. The words under the picture were barely readable from Harry's place across the room but from what he could read he could easily tell that they hadn't changed in the past week, the man was still dangerous and still wanted.

"I don't know what is so interesting to you today but I promise you if you can't find it in yourself to concentrate on the task at hand, I will have no problem assigning a punishment to help you remember to do so."

Harry's head snapped in the direction of Snape's words. The man was looking up from his pile of papers looking quite agitated at Harry's behavior.

"Sorry," Harry offered in a small voice.

"I don't want to hear an apology, I want to see you doing as I asked you to."

Harry nodded once before forcing his head to drop back down and concentrate on his book.

The words swam around before his eyes. He couldn't remember where he had left off attempting to read as none of it looked familiar to him at all.

He glanced up to see Snape working intently on something.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Snape looked up at the boy, an eyebrow raised. "I am going nowhere however if you want to go somewhere it can be to bed."

"No I didn't mean now, I meant when I go to the Burrow."

"As I told you earlier I have some traveling to do which I cannot bring you along for," Snape replied before he dropped his head and went back to his work.

"But to where?"

"That is hardly your concern."

Harry didn't miss the tone of Snape's voice. If Harry kept pushing this subject, Snape was going to snap and Harry's bum would likely pay the price.

Harry sighed loudly as his eyes dropped back down to his book.

He heard Snape's quill hit the parchment, and before a word was even spoken he knew he had pushed too much.

"Finish your reading in your room," Snape instructed. "And if you no longer wish to read you may go to bed."

"But I-"

"Unless you wish to retreat to your room with a sore backside you will keep your mouth closed and do as I have asked you."

"I didn't-"

"Harry," Snape said in a dangerously low voice. "I have a pile of work to complete before classes resume and I do not need an insufferable child bothering me while I attempt to do so. Now you will pick up your book and see yourself to you room. Failure to do so will only bring unwelcomed consequences to you. Am I understood?"

Harry paused for only a second before he picked up his book and stood. He wanted nothing more than to plead his case and demand answers but he knew that Snape's patience for the day was drained and so instead he did as he was told and retreated to his room. As far as he was concerned though the conversation was far from over and one way or another he'd find out where Snape was going and why.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I was informed that while you were gallivanting around Diagon Alley you stopped into Gringotts. Did you happen to stop into Madam Malkin's and pick yourself up some robes as well?"

Harry looked up from his eggs and ham. Snape's face was hidden behind The Daily Prophet just as it was every other morning.

"No."

"Did you find your way into Flourish and Blotts to purchase your new schoolbooks?"

"Well no," Harry admitted.

"Yet I am sure you found plenty of time to go to Gambol & Japes didn't you?" Snape asked as he lowered the paper to reveal his face.

"I didn't buy anything there; I just went in and looked around."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words.

"I was only in Diagon Alley overnight, it's not like I was there for days," Harry defended his actions.

"We'll go today then," Snape informed him as he raised his paper once more.

Harry was a bit taken back by these words. He tried to imagine walking around Diagon Alley with Snape beside him but somehow he couldn't quite picture it. And what if they ran into someone he knew? The realization that he was going to have to explain this current arrangement to his friends was becoming more and more apparent. He had every intention of explaining things to Ron and Hermione when he went to the Burrow before school started but what if he saw someone else today? What if he saw Seasmus or Neville? Or worse, Malfoy?

"I can go when the Weasleys go," Harry offered. "They usually go the week before school starts and since I'll be with them anyway and –"

"Then you won't have access to your new school books until then and I want you to start reading them over."

Harry made a face at these words. Of course Snape would make him start school work with classes he hadn't even taken yet. The idea of doing so didn't even make sense to Harry.

"I also have a few things I need to pick up myself," Snape continued. "And I hardly plan on leaving you alone in the castle while I do so."

"I could go hang out with Hagrid."

The moment the words left Harry's mouth he regretted them.

Snape's paper dropped once more. "After the stunt you pulled the last time, it will be quite a while before I trust you enough to allow you to run off and visit Hagrid on your own, if I ever allow you to do so."

"No I know," Harry said quickly. "That's why I haven't asked you about it."

"A wise move on your part," Snape mused as he raised his paper once more.

The room grew silent as Snape read and Harry finished the remainder of his breakfast. The moment he ate the last bite and placed his fork on his place it magically disappeared just as it did every morning.

"How does it do that?"

Without bothering to move his paper and observe what Harry was referring to, Snape answered. "This may come as a shock to you Harry but this castle is quite magical."

Harry rolled his eyes as he spoke once more. "I didn't mean that. I meant what is the spell? And where does it go?"

"To the kitchen where the house elves take care of it," Snape replied in a bored voice as he turned a page.

"Hogwarts has house elves?"

Harry had had some experience with a house elf the previous year when Dobby had turned his entire life upside down. He hadn't been aware that house elves lived at Hogwarts though. How had he never managed to see one wandering around the corridors?

"Of course Hogwarts has house elves! Who in Merlin's name do you think makes your bed daily? Who do you think cleans up your common room? Who do you think makes your food?"

Harry shrugged. "I never really thought about it before."

"Perhaps you should start doing so. This castle wouldn't run anywhere near as smoothly as it does if not for the house elves."

"But how come you never see them? I mean if there are a bunch of house elves you would think you'd see them all the time and you never do. Do they live here or just come every morning and leave every night?"

"Of all the ridiculous questions!" Snape replied in an agitated voice as his paper dropped once more. "They live here of course. Now stop with these questions and allow me to read my paper in peace." The man lifted his paper up, covering his face once more.

Harry was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking once more. "Can I ask one more question?"

"If you absolutely must," Snape replied in an irritated voice.

"Can I go fly for a bit."

The paper dropped revealing a displeased face.

"I have to practice for Quidditch," Harry quickly tried to explain. "And I promise I'll follow any rule you want me to."

Snape eyed the child before him up and down before speaking. "You may."

"Really?" Harry couldn't help but shriek as he jumped to his feet.

"You will stay on the Quidditch pitch which is where I will expect to find you when I am ready to leave for Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded wildly. "Yes! Absolutely!"

"You will fly. You will not do any nonsocial stunts that will end up putting you in the hospital wing."

"No." Harry shook his head quickly. "No, of course not!"

"Let me make myself perfectly clear Harry." Snape said in a stern voice. "If I find that you were anywhere other than the Quidditch pitch the next time you ride that broom of yours or any broom for that matter you will be far too old to play on any Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Am I understood?"

Harry nodded seriously. "Yes Sir."

"Do not make me regret this decision," Snape replied. His voice had softened a bit. A week ago Harry wouldn't have noticed such a small change.

"I won't. I promise." Harry said in a sincere voice.

"Very well then," Snape nodded as he picked up his paper once more. "Off you go before I come to my senses and change my mind."

Harry smiled brightly at his guardian before rushing down the hall to his room to retrieve his broom.

"Walk," Snape barked after him. "Permission to fly is hardly a reason to run around inside like you were raised by a troll."

* * *

The moment Harry kicked up off of the ground and took flight he felt his worries subside.

When Dumbledore had talked to him about living with Snape the Headmaster had specifically made note that Harry had far too much to worry about to have guardians that didn't properly care for him. Harry supposed he could understand that. It would be nice to have an adult to go to with problems instead of constantly handling everything on his own. Still, he couldn't help but feel that since he had come to live with Snape his issues had only grown.

There was the ever present issue of this Sirius Black bloke that seemed to continuously take up a space in the back of his mind. There was the mystery of where Snape was going the following week. There was the idea of eventually having to tell his friends that Snape was now his guardian. Harry couldn't even picture the look on Ron's face during that conversation. Then there was Snape's hundreds of rules to remember and of course the consequences that would follow any disobedience. Despite all of it though, Harry had to admit that things were much better than they had been back on Privet Drive.

True, Snape could be harsh. Sometimes Harry felt like he didn't say or do anything right when it came to the man. However, even with Snape's strict demeanor Harry still felt as though something was changing. After all, he was currently flying and a week ago Snape wouldn't even have considered letting him do that.

Harry flew through one of the large hoops before diving straight down towards the ground only to soar back into the air at the last moment.

It was as he was soaring back up that he heard a dog bark…loudly.

He slowed down to a stop, hovering in the air, as his eyes scanned the ground below him.

There, just feet from the bottom of the hoop stood a large black dog.

For a moment Harry thought he had actually made eye contact with the large animal when it began barking wildly again.

The only real experience Harry had with dogs was with Aunt Marge's horrid animals and he had no intention of being attacked by a dog quite as big as the one below him. For a second he considered flying back to the castle and telling Snape about it but the potion professor's words rang loudly in his ears. There was no way Harry was going to be caught flying anywhere other than the Quidditch pitch, huge dog or not.

Harry looked down at the dog once more. The dog looked up at him and barked again.

"Go away," Harry hissed under his breath.

The dog cocked his head to the side, almost as if he had heard and understood what Harry said.

Harry turned his head looking towards the castle. He spotted Snape, up by the castle doors, walking in his direction. A smile formed on his face. Snape would be able to get rid of the dog and Harry wouldn't have to break any rules at all.

He looked down once more but the dog was gone.

Harry's eyes scanned the entire Quidditch pitch. Surely the animal had to be there somewhere. After all, dogs don't just disappear into thin air.

Harry looked in the direction of Snape once again to see the professor now just feet away from the Quidditch pitch.

Harry quickly lowered himself to the ground. The moment his feet hit the hard earth he ran at full speed towards Snape.

"I must say I am quite pleased to find you where you are supposed to be."

"There was a dog," Harry blurted out.

"A dog?" Snape asked in a skeptical voice.

Harry nodded. "It was just over there." He pointed in the direction of the hoop.

"Chasing his tail I presume?" Snape asked in an un-amused voice.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Watching me fly I think."

Snape was silent as the expression on his face changed drastically.

"Where is this dog now Harry?"

Harry shrugged as he looked around. "I don't know. I looked away from it for a minute and it just sort of disappeared."

Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as he looked around the Quidditch pitch. A moment later he appeared to be satisfied that the animal was gone. His hand moved from Harry's shoulder and took hold of the boy's broom. With one quick movement he sent the broom flying off on its own.

"Where-"

"Back to your room," Snape cut him off. "We're certainly not going to bring it with us." The man paused for a moment as he looked around once more. "You're positive you saw a dog?"

Harry nodded. "It was barking."

The cautious and curious look that overtook Snape's face was not missed by Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Undoubtedly a stray," Snape replied.

Harry looked up at man standing next to him. Something in Snape's voice was off. Harry was having a hard time believing that Snape believed the words he was saying.

"Where would a stray come-"

"Take hold of my arm," Snape interrupted him.

"But-"

"My words were not a request."

Harry sighed softly to himself as he reached out and took hold of Snape's arm. A second later it felt as though he was being pressed very hard from every direction possible. The word around him turned into a sea of colors before he hit the ground roughly. He felt as though he was going to sick up. Snape however was standing next to him looking completely at ease.

"What was** that**?" Harry asked in an accusing voice.

"Apparition," Snape replied.

As the words left Snape's mouth Harry realized for the first time that they were no longer on the Quidditch Pitch but on the outskirts of Diagon Alley.

"Wicked," Harry couldn't help but mutter despite the nauseous feeling he was experiencing. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I certainly cannot. One must be of age to apparate by themselves."

"Oh. But then how-"

"Save your questions for later," Snape cut him off as he began walking down the street. "I expect you to stay with me at all times while we are here."

Harry jogged a few steps to catch up with the man. "Where are we going first?"

"Flourish & Blotts, we might as well get your books out of the way."

"Don't we have to go to Gringotts first?" Harry asked.

"For what?"

"For my money," Harry replied. "I'll need it to buy my books and robes."

"No you will not."

"How come?" Harry asked in a curious voice.

Snape stopped abruptly causing Harry to nearly fall over trying to stop himself. "Did I or did I not take on the responsibility of being your guardian?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"And with that responsibility comes the financial expenses that you require. Therefore a trip to Gringotts is not necessary."

Harry smiled softly at these words.

"That being said I would like to get the things we need and get back to the castle in time for lunch."

Harry nodded as they began walking in the direction of Flourish & Blotts once more.

The next two hours were spent collecting the books Harry needed, trying on robes, and making a quick stop at the apothecary where Harry nearly sicked up for the second time that morning due to the disgusting smell of the place.

The two returned to the castle in the same way they had departed. Snape immediately summoned lunch and after eating sent Harry to read the first chapter of his new Potions book.

Harry had made a displeased face but had fought the urge to argue. Things had been going well with Snape and he hardly wanted to ruin them over something as dumb as being told to read for a bit.

Harry sat down at the desk in his room and opened the potions book. The words swam in front of his eyes as he tried to concentrate. The task was proving to be impossible though. His brain was nowhere near potions. In fact, it was still back on the Quidditch pitch with the large black dog. Something had been odd about the whole situation, specifically the way in which Snape reacted to it. The questions in his head were adding up by the minute and he was almost positive that if he wanted answers he was going to have to try and get them on his own.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

Is the Ministry still insisting that the last spotting was in Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"They are."

"And I presume that they still don't see the irony that he was spotted in the town that just happens to be less than a mile from the Weasley household?"

"They do not."

Snape practically snorted at these words. "Is there anyone with half a brain involved in this?"

"Now Severus do you really think that the dog Harry spotted was Sirius Black? I am sure you are well informed in what you are speaking about but it is a stretch and-"

"A stretch in what way?" Snape cut the man off immediately. "He and his blasted friends managed to become animagi years ago whether you were aware of it or not and I am telling you the fact that Harry just happened to see a dog on the Quidditch pitch is far too much of a coincidence!"

"Harry," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes Harry, the whole reason for this concern."

"Forgive me Severus but this is the first I've heard you refer to the boy by his first name. It's usually Potter is it not?"

Snape felt his face grow warm at the words. "Yes…well…that is entirely beside the point!"

* * *

Harry had been nearly asleep when he heard Snape yell in the other room. He jumped up into a sitting position and strained to hear what was going on. It was obvious that someone else was in the quarters. Harry guessed it was Dumbledore, he couldn't think of anyone else who would be visiting so late in the evening.

"He claimed it was on the pitch just barking at him," Snape's loud voice echoed down the hall.

Harry's feet swung over the side of the bed…they were talking about him.

Without even stopping to think about what would happen if he was caught, Harry pulled open his bedroom door and slipped into the hallway.

Quietly he crept down the long hall, careful to stop a few feet before the entrance to the living room.

"It's very obvious to anyone with half of a brain," Snape said in an annoyed voice. "First he was spotted less than a mile from the Weasleys and now the incident today. It doesn't take a scholar to realize that he is obviously trying to get to Harry just as we suspected and if the Ministry doesn't see that and won't protect him than I am going to do everything in my power to keep the child safe."

Harry's heart nearly jumped into his throat. What did Sirius Black want with him and what did the dog have to do with it? Then there was Snape's promise to keep him safe and the warm feeling it was giving Harry.

"I will be meeting with the Ministry in the morning and I will certainly make them aware of your feeling regarding this matter as well as the facts that are currently piling up…"

Dumbledore's words trailed off causing Harry to practically strain to hear them.

Harry was leaning against the cold dungeon wall listening as hard as he possibly could when Snape's figure appeared in front of him.

"I…" Harry muttered in a low voice.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," Snape spoke in Dumbledore's direction. "It appears someone needs some assistance in finding his bed."

Harry felt the blood drain from his face as Snape took a firm grip of his upper arm and led him roughly down the hall. Harry was sure that he didn't even touch the ground for more than half of the walk.

"I can explain," Harry mumbled under his breath. He wanted Snape to hear him but he certainly didn't want Dumbledore to do so.

Snape made no effort to answer him and instead pushed open Harry's bedroom door before using that free hand to deliver a hard smack to Harry's backside.

"He'll hear you," Harry whined in a low voice. He attempted to get away from his guardian but the man wasn't loosening his grip on his arm at all. Instead Snape pulled the boy close to his body, tucked the upper half of his body under his arm and let his hand fall once more.

"I hope he does," Snape barked before his hand fell for a third time. "How dare you eavesdrop on our conversation!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry offered up the words in an audible tone. He tried with all his might to blink the tears out of his eyes but despite his efforts the first one rolled down his hot cheek.

Snape's hand fell one final smarting time before he released the child. "To bed with you this instant before I decide to put you over my knee and give you a proper spanking."

At these words Harry quickly climbed into his bed. Snape leaned down over him and roughly pulled the blankets up around the child.

"If I ever catch you listening to one of my conversations again you will be punished right then and there in front of whomever I am talking to. Am I perfectly clear?"

Harry nodded frantically despite the darkness of the room. "Yes Sir."

Snape was silent as he stood over the boy. Harry's right hand moved out from under the heavy covers and hastily brushed away the tears that had found their way down his face.

"We will finish discussing this in the morning," Snape said before he turned and walked out of the room shutting the door firmly behind him.

Harry brushed the last of his tears off of his face before rolling over onto his side. How thick could he get? What in the world had possessed him to leave his room and listen in on the conversation? Had he honestly thought he wouldn't get caught? Snape seemed to always catch him.

The man had said they would finish the discussion in the morning and Harry silently prayed that that didn't mean he was in for more punishment though from what he knew of Snape he was sure it did.

The scene that had just taken place replayed in his mind causing him to blush profusely. There was no way Dumbledore hadn't heard; no way that the Headmaster didn't know what had just happened. And then another realization hit Harry...Snape had just tucked him in. Albeit roughly, he still did it.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the table reading his potions book the following morning. Breakfast had been uneventful and though Snape did seem a bit irritated he hadn't brought up the previous night. Instead the two had eaten mostly in silence aside from Snape informing him that he would be spending his morning reading. Harry had wanted to ask if he could spend his afternoon flying but he couldn't quite work up the courage to do so.

Besides, Harry had more important questions that he needed answers to.

He glanced up at Snape to see the man hunched over a stack of papers. Before he noticed that Harry was looking at him, Harry quickly dropped his head pretending to be concentrating on his book. "I'm sorry about last night." Harry offered up the words. He was truly sorry but he also hoped that if Snape forgave him just a little he could ask some of the questions that he was dying to ask.

"I know that in the past you have eavesdropped with little regard to whose privacy you were invading but it ends here. As I promised you last night if I find out about you doing so in the future you will be an exceedingly unhappy child. Am I perfectly clear?"

Harry nodded silently. He could feel his ears burning at the words.

"I haven't entirely decided that you don't need further punishment as it is," Snape continued. He looked up from his papers for the first time since the conversation had started. "Perhaps an afternoon of cleaning vials will help you remember to behave."

Harry felt his shoulders slump as all the visions of his broom vanished from his mind. He wanted to argue that he had already been punished and that he was sorry but he didn't want to anger Snape any further. "Okay," he agreed in a calm voice.

"I was hardly asking for your approval or agreement."

"Don't be mad at me," Harry muttered in reply.

"Don't be mad at you?" Snape sneered. "Am I supposed to be pleased with your behavior?"

"Well no," Harry admitted. "But I apologized. You can't stay mad when I apologize and mean it."

"Is that so?" Snape replied dryly.

Harry nodded earnestly but Snape's only reply was to turn his attention back to the stack of papers in front of him.

Silence reigned for several moments before Harry spoke once more.

"So are you?" Harry asked. "Still mad I mean?"

Snape sighed softly to himself. "I am not. However I did mean what I said. Your eavesdropping on others will discontinue immediately and you will spend your afternoon helping me clean vials."

Harry nodded in agreement as he went back to pretending to read his book. He waited for what felt like at least ten minutes and then he spoke once more. "Can I ask you about something?"

"If you must."

Harry noted that his voice didn't sound nearly as annoyed as it had at the beginning of their conversation; a small detail that Harry would have overlooked completely a few weeks ago.

Harry took a deep breath. His question was going to cause one of two things, either Snape would answer him or it would anger him and Harry would wind up in trouble again. Either way Harry decided that the risk was worth it. "What does the stray dog have to do with Sirius Black?"

Harry kept his head lowered, his eyes locked tightly on his book as he waited for Snape's reaction.

As the seconds ticked by, Harry mentally cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. Snape was going to belt him for sure. He was going to murder him. He was going to make him clean every vial in the castle.

"Do you know what an animagus is Harry?"

Harry's eyes slowly roamed up from his book. Clearly he wasn't going to be murdered after all. He shook his head in response to Snape's question.

"Are you aware that Professor McGonagall can transform herself into a cat?" Snape asked.

Harry noted that his voice was surprisingly calm.

"Yes," Harry answered thinking back to his first class at Hogwarts.

"She is able to transform into a cat because she is a registered animagus. It is quite a hard process to master," Snape replied. "Sirius Black is an unregistered animagus, meaning that he can transform into an animal but he is not registered with the Ministry to do so. Being an unregistered animagus is illegal, though for someone like Black that is really the least of his problems."

"You think the dog was him?" Harry asked as the pieces came together. He hoped the fear he was feeling wasn't evident in his voice.

"I'm nearly certain."

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit shocked by how calm Snape's voice was.

"Once the Ministry is aware of his ability to transform they will succeed in capturing him. I am absolutely sure of it."

"Why does he want me?" Harry asked. "Because of Voldemort?"

"Do not speak his name," Snape said in a deadly voice that sent a chill up Harry's spine.

"Dumbledore says that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Harry replied in a soft voice.

"Professor Dumbledore to you young man," Snape said sharply, "And I don't care what he says, he is not your guardian, I am, and I am telling you what to do, and that is not to speak his name."

"Sorry," Harry offered.

"Enough of this! Finish your reading quietly before you find yourself reading alone in your room."

Harry remained silent as he dropped his head back down. He was surprised that Snape had answered his questions. He was annoyed at the fact that he had made the mistake of referring to Voldemort by name though. He noted that Snape hadn't answered his question. He still didn't know if Voldemort was the reason Black was trying to get to him.

Harry had exactly one week left before he would be going to the Burrow until September 1st. One week to get the answers to the rest of his questions. As far as he was concerned, that was more than enough time as long as he could stay out of trouble and in Snape's good graces long enough.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

"You never answered my question yesterday."

Snape made no effort to show any acknowledgment that he had heard the child speak.

"You know, the one about Sirius Black and you-know-who," Harry continued careful not to say Voldemort's name.

He and Snape were spending the afternoon in the Potions classroom. Harry was supposed to be reading quietly while Snape worked on some potion that he insisted was far too complicated for Harry to help with.

"I mean is that why he's after me?" Harry went on despite the fact that Snape had yet to even glance in his direction, let alone verbalize a response. "Or is it something else? Something you don't want to tell me?"

He heard Snape sigh loudly. The man's head was still bent down, his attention still fixed on the potion.

Normally this was the point when Harry would stop. This was the point where he would shut up and stop asking questions. Today he couldn't bring himself to do it though; today something in him was telling him to push just a bit more.

"How do you even know for sure he is after me? Just because he was near the Burrow and I saw a dog? Maybe those were just coincidences." Harry held his breath as he waited for a response. He had just referred to a point that he wouldn't have known if he hadn't been eavesdropping the night before. Obviously Snape was aware he had been doing so but Harry still wasn't sure if pointing it out so bluntly had been wise.

"Harry," Snape said his name is a stern voice.

"What?" Harry replied careful to keep the tone of his voice neutral. He wanted to scream at Snape that he had every right to know the answers to these questions. He wanted to throw a fit and do whatever it took to make Snape tell him. His wants were foolish though and he knew it, screaming or throwing a fit wouldn't help his case at all. "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity often leads to trouble," Snape warned as he picked up a vial and poured it into his cauldron.

"I'm not going to get into trouble," Harry replied. He had abandoned his book completely and was now on his feet. Taking the few steps to where Snape was he leaned on the counter, careful to keep his distance from Snape's work. The very last thing he needed was to muck up the potion he was working on.

Snape lifted his head and gave the boy a stern look which caused Harry to blush involuntarily.

"I believe you are supposed to be reading."

Harry looked up at his guardian with a desperate face.

Snape was silent as he opened another vial and after pouring half of it into his cauldron pushed the stopper back into it and set it aside.

"Perhaps if I set a spell on you, making you unable to get out of your seat, you might actually follow instructions for a change."

Another pitiful look.

"Please," Harry asked in a voice just hardly above a whisper. He didn't think his persistence would pay off, nor his pleading but he had to at least try.

Silence reigned for several long moments.

"As a student at Hogwarts Sirius Black, though a horrible bully, was mostly harmless. It wasn't until he was an adult that he changed and began to follow you- know- who. He was under orders when he killed a street full of people which put him in Azkaban," Snape explained as he continued working on his potion. "I believe that he is seeking you out because he wants to prove himself a loyal follower."

Harry was silent for a moment as he mulled the words over.

"Perhaps it is a coincidence. Perhaps he isn't seeking you out but I would much rather take the extra precautions as opposed to taking none at all," Snape continued. "That being said I want you to understand that you are not to attempt to go on some ridiculous adventure as you have in past years."

"An adventure?" Harry asked in a dumbfounded voice.

"I've watched you nearly die going after the stone as well as seeking out the Chamber of Secrets. The same will not happen again," Snape said sternly. "You will not attempt to find, catch, peruse, or anything of the like when it comes to Sirius Black."

"Why would I want to try and find someone who wants to kill me?"

"I'm very serious Harry. Failure to obey me will bring dismal results."

"I know." Harry nodded. He felt the tips of his ears grow warm.

"Now I've answered your questions which means it is time for you to return to your reading."

"Can I help you with your potion?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice.

"May you help," Snape corrected him. "And no, you may not. As I've already explained, this potion is far too important to have a child dishevel it."

"What's it for?"

Snape gave Harry an annoyed look before replying. "Why don't you take your book and go to the library for a while."

Harry resisted the urge to make a face at these words. He leaned over the table getting a closer look at the murky looking potion Snape was making. "Can I take a break from reading and go fly instead?"

"Absolutely not. I will not have you out on the Quidditch pitch alone after you were visited by that suspicious dog the last time."

"You said yourself it might have just been a coincidence," Harry pointed out. "And how come I can go to the library alone but not to fly?"

"Coincidence or not you are not going. You are permitted to go to the library because I do not believe that Sirius Black would be able to enter Hogwarts, it is far too crowded and far too protected," Snape replied in an annoyed voice. "Now as I said you may go to the library or you may stay here and read but I promise you Harry if you do not stop pestering me you will sorely regret it."

Harry pushed himself away from the table. He really wanted to argue his point about flying a bit more but he knew better. He knew Snape's tone as well as the threat and he wasn't about to push the man any further. He was more than aware that one more wrong question or request could easily land him in trouble.

"I'll go to the library," Harry muttered. He crossed the room, picking his book up off the desk as he passed it.

* * *

"His curiosity is growing over the subject. He is constantly asking questions which I've answered the best I can but I do feel it is for the best to be truthful with him."

"Forgive me Severus but it is my belief that Harry is far too young to handle the truth over this subject. Imagine if he knew that Sirius Black was-"

"Imagine if he doesn't," Snape cut him off abruptly. "Imagine if this child finds out on his own in some accidental way. And then who will be left to deal with the aftermath of that mess?"

"He will not find out. The entire staff...everyone...is more than aware-"

"I do not care who is aware," Snape snapped loudly.

The two men locked eyes for a long silent moment. It was unusual for Severus to lose his temper with the older man.

Snape concentrated hard on his breathing, careful to rein his temper back in before he continued.

"It was your decision to put the boy in my care was it not?" Snape asked in a much calmer voice. "Part of my being his guardian is making decisions for his wellbeing. I am not going to keep the truth from him for much longer. When I feel he is ready to know the full story I will be telling it to him." Snape paused for a moment allowing his words to sink in. "I am not asking permission to do so Albus, I am simply telling you what my plans are."

"You do not think it is wise to protect his innocence?" Dumbledore asked in a serious voice.

"I do," Severus nodded. "However there is quite a large difference between innocence and ignorance."

* * *

"Do not push your food around your plate, eat it."

Harry frowned down at the pile of turnips on his plate. Despite the fact that they were covered in brown sugar they still looked absolutely disgusting to him. They were one of the few vegetables he couldn't bring himself to like.

"I hate turnips," Harry admitted pushing them as far away from his chicken as he could.

"They're good for you. They are full of vitamins as well as lutein. It won't kill you to eat a few bites of them."

"What's lutein?" Harry asked ignoring the order to eat them.

"It's good for your eyesight."

"My eyesight is already rubbish," Harry pointed out.

"You will eat at least three bites of your turnips if you have any desire to have a biscuit with your tea."

Harry made a disgusted face as he picked up a small forkful of the vegetable and forced it into his mouth. He immediately picked up his glass, taking a large swallow of pumpkin juice to help the food down.

"Honestly Harry I have never seen anyone behave so dramatically over something so insignificant," Snape said in a bored voice.

"Isn't there any food you don't like?" Harry asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the child. "That is beside the point. We are not talking about me, we are talking about you."

"Yeah but is there a food you hate?" Harry asked in a curious voice. "One that you never eat?"

Silence reigned as Snape ate several bites of his food.

Harry's shoulder's slumped slightly. He had known Snape for over two years now and he knew that Snape wasn't exactly the type to sit around and chat but Harry had hoped that with the way other little things were changing maybe that would change as well. He didn't expect Snape to sit and talk to him about everything but he had hoped that maybe he would about some little things...just some.

"Carrots."

"What?" Harry said in a shocked voice.

"You asked me what I dislike eating and the answer to that is carrots," Snape replied in a matter of fact voice.

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at these words.

"Carrots," he said softly.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "Though I promise you that in my childhood I was made to eat them despite the fact that I disliked them and I was made to eat all of them, not simply a few bites as I've asked you to do."

Harry sighed at these words as he ate another bite of the turnips. "But don't you think it would be nice of you if I didn't have to eat any?" Harry asked after he had swallowed his food.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he ate a forkful of his own food.

The silence in the room was so deafening that Harry could literally hear the man chew every bite of his food and then swallow.

"I mean...I just meant that...when you were a kid," Harry searched for the right words.

"In the future you will not find turnips on your plate as I never find carrots on my own."

Harry smiled at these words. "Thanks."

Snape nodded once as he finished the last few bites of his dinner. "Now finish your supper before it gets cold."

* * *

"Hey Snape, can I ask you something?"

Snape's eyebrows rose at this casual outburst. For a brief moment he considered lecturing the child on the appropriate way to address someone but he refrained.

"If you absolutely must," he answered in an un-amused voice.

Dinner had ended and like most evenings the pair was in the parlor. Harry had managed to find a book about quidditch in the library and to his delight Snape was actually allowing him to read that as opposed to his school books.

"Earlier you said you didn't want me flying by myself because it's dangerous."

"I did," Snape nodded. "That rule is going to remain in effect. When classes resume you'll have plenty of time to practice with your team there is no need for you to be out flying by yourself."

"No I know," Harry replied, "I get it. I was just wondering if I'm still going to go to the Burrow."

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you?"

"Well you said that Sirius was spotted near the Burrow I just thought-"

"Arthur and Molly Weasley are both exceptionally trained wizards. They are fully capable of handling any problem that may arise," Snape interrupted him. "As I've told you I cannot cancel my trip and I cannot take you with me so the only option aside from hanging you from your toes in the dungeon is sending you to the Burrow."

Harry nodded silently.

"If I felt for even a moment that it was not safe you would not be going," Snape said in a serious voice. "However following the rules while you are there will be imperative."

"I always follow the rules," Harry replied in an offended voice.

Snape nearly snorted at these words. "I've never seen you go more than a week doing so."

"I've never get in trouble on purpose," Harry retorted. "Trouble always just finds me."

"Yes well perhaps this year good behavior will find you for a change," Snape replied in a hopeful voice.

Harry remained quiet as he digested these words.

"About that," he finally said a few moments later. "When we're in class or the hallways or at dinner or something…if I…I mean I wouldn't on purpose but just say I do something you don't like…I mean something wrong you aren't going to…you know," Harry blushed as he stumbled over the words. It was a topic he would have loved to have ignored completely but he just had to know that he wasn't in jeopardy of being hauled over Snape's knee in the middle of a potions class. He could deal with the strictness of his new guardian…he was getting used to it and even coming to mind it a bit less. He couldn't deal with being punished in front of the world though.

"If you are asking if I plan on punishing you in front of your classmates the answer is no Harry," Snape replied. If he noticed Harry's embarrassment at the subject he didn't mention it.

"Okay," Harry nodded breathing a sigh of relief.

"However that does not mean that you will be acting out in class, in the halls, or anywhere else for that matter. Just because I will not deal with your misbehavior the moment you do something wrong does not mean you won't be punished accordingly when time permits me to do so."

"So everyone else gets detention and I get it worse?" Harry asked in an annoyed voice. "How is that fair?"

"If your behavior warrants a detention you will certainly receive one. But if it is behavior that I would normally speak to Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore about you will now be dealing solely with me."

Harry nodded as he digested these words.

"If you just behave yourself it won't be an issue at all," Snape reasoned.

Another nod from Harry. He knew better than to say it to Snape but the man's reasoning sounded much easier said than done.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out so I hope you all like it just as much. Enjoy! And feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it.**

* * *

"I want to speak with you about your visit to the Weasley household."

Harry looked up from his lunch. The morning had been an uneventful one. After breakfast, Harry had been made to read as he normally was. He was hopeful that after lunch Snape would offer to teach him a spell or to do something equally interesting.

"I know you are aware that Sirius Black was spotted less than a mile from the Burrow."

Snape glanced down at Harry who quickly nodded in response. The man paused for a moment, taking a long drink of his tea. For a split second he toyed with the idea of telling the child sitting across from him everything that he knew. He dismissed the idea as quickly as he thought it. He knew that Harry had a right to know and that he eventually planned on telling him however he wasn't sure that casually letting the truth slip out over lunch was wise. The information he needed to share was delicate and needed to be handled in such a manner not nonchalantly spoken about over turkey sandwiches. There was also the matter of making sure the boy could handle the information which Snape still wasn't sure he could do.

"I want to express to you the importance that you follow any rules that Molly and Arthur establish. I expect you to use your brain and keep yourself out of harm's way at all times. I also want you to remember what I said about chasing after Sirius Black."

Harry nodded, his ears burning as he did. "I know. I won't."

"It is vital that you obey my words," Snape continued. "Failure to do so will bring undesirable results for you; I can promise you that Harry."

At the sound of his name Harry felt his cheeks flush fleetingly. For as much as he had wanted Snape to call him by his first name he couldn't help but regret it every time Snape said it in such a serious, reprimanding tone.

Harry nodded in response to the words.

"A verbal answer," Snape instructed.

"Yes Sir," Harry nodded quickly. He was silent for a moment before speaking again in what he hoped was a sincere voice. "I won't do anything dumb."

Snape made what appeared to be an approving face at these words.

The pair sat in silence for a long moment before Harry spoke once more.

"Can you teach me a spell after lunch?"

"Not today," Snape shook his head. "I have several tasks to do in order to prepare my classroom for the upcoming school year and while I do so you are going to read where I can watch you."

Harry's shoulders slumped a considerable amount at these words. He felt his face fall without his consent.

"You can save you insufferable pouting for someone who will be influenced by it," Snape said in a bored voice.

"I've been good," Harry pointed out. "Why can't I go see Hagrid or go fly or go down by the lake and read instead of being stuck inside all day?"

"Good?" Snape huffed. "I wasn't aware that eavesdropping on conversations was considered good behavior."

"That was days ago!" Harry fought hard to keep his voice at a normal tone and free of any attitude. He knew Snape well enough to know that he wasn't going to get his way if he acted out. If anything he was just going to end up getting in trouble.

"The last time you were permitted to go off on your own and visit Hagrid you ended up in the forest."

"I won't do that again," Harry promised. "I wouldn't do that; you'd kill me if I did."

"It's highly likely," Snape replied in a dry voice. "However what I would or would not do is not the issue. The issue is that the last time you were out flying you saw Sirius Black."

"You said you thought it was him," Harry retorted. "It might have just been a stray dog and if it was just a stray-"

"It was not a stray," Snape interrupted him. "What in Merlin's name would a random stray dog be doing on Hogwarts grounds? Use your head!" Snape's voice was climbing in volume. "You will not be wandering around outside alone and that is final! It is not up for debate. I am the one making the decisions here and you will obey what I say. Now, what you will be doing today is sitting in the potions classroom reading quietly and if you keep up this ridiculous charade you'll be doing so with a sore backside. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded his mouth in a tight line.

Everything about this was completely unfair to Harry. As far as he was concerned Snape couldn't keep him locked up in the castle like some prisoner, even if Sirius Black was outside. Didn't he have any rights? He was thirteen, not some sodding toddler that needed to be looked after constantly.

"Don't I have any rights?" Harry asked in a miserable voice.

"You have the right to remain silent," Snape snapped.

He watched as the boy's face, if possible, fell even more. For a split second, Snape felt an overwhelming urge to deliver some comforting words, to try and explain why it was so imperative to keep the child inside and out of danger's way. He quickly pushed the urge aside though. Imagine offering the brat a justification and a cuddle, he wouldn't entertain such a thought. Children were not granted explanations at their own demands nor were they permitted to have a say in the rules.

"I have already stated that I will not sit here and watch you pout as if you are a toddler," Snape continued. "Get your books and go to the library."

Harry said nothing as he stood, pushing his chair backwards with his legs. He walked the five short steps across the room to the table where his books were sitting in a neat stack. In one swift movement he swept them up under his arm. He gave Snape one last angry glare before turning and heading for the door.

"You will remain in the library until I come to fetch you and when I do so that defiant look will no longer be on your face," Snape ordered. "Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Harry said the words in a stiff voice before walking out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

Snape sighed to himself as he pushed the plate containing the last few bites of his lunch towards the center of the table. Again he had an overwhelming urge to run after the teenager and explain his sternness. Within seconds, Snape realized that the mere idea of doing so was laughable. How on earth could he explain to a child the utter stress of preparing for the upcoming school year, constantly working on brewing the very complicated Wolfsbane potion despite the fact that he wasn't fond of the person he was brewing it for, and all while keeping an eye on a unruly brat that couldn't manage to stay out of trouble for more than twenty four hours? Not to mention the fact that the child also had a known murderer on the loose looking for him.

Snape ran a hand down his face as he leaned back in his chair. He was going to age a hundred years in one school term, he just knew it.

* * *

When Harry walked out of Snape's quarters he had every intention of going to the library. As he walked through the corridors though he felt his blood boil at Snape's words and actions. How dare he try and tell him where he can and can't go! This was Hogwarts! The grounds were safer than anywhere else!

Before he could talk himself out of it he stepped off of the staircase and onto the main floor of the castle. He wasn't about to let Snape control his every move. Less than a month ago he would have gone where he pleased without having to answer to anyone and he was determined to prove to himself that he could still do just that. He knew Snape well enough to know that the man would work for a while before he went to the library to collect him; Harry's plan was simple, spend some time outside and then go to the potions classroom before Snape went looking for him. He would complain that he had been too bored in the library. And if Madam Pince tried to say that he hadn't been there he would say he walked in and hadn't seen her. The library was huge, he had been there plenty of times and never once ran into the old witch.

He stopped on the final step descending into the entrance hall. Quietly he gazed around making sure that no one was in sight. He wanted to prove to himself that he still had the nerve to do as he pleased but he certainly didn't want anyone to see him doing so. The last thing he needed was someone to tell Snape he had been outside.

When Harry was sure the coast was clear, he stepped off the bottom step and made a mad dash for the main entrance to the castle. Without bothering to check his surroundings again, he swung open the large wooden door and stepped outside into the sunlight.

Harry instantly felt a million times better. All the anger he was feeling towards Snape's insane rules began to vanish as he walked down the cement stairs and towards the lake.

For a split second he paused on the last step. If Snape found out he had completely ignored his rules and walked straight outside he would be furious. Harry quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Who cared what Snape said or how he felt?

Harry stepped off of the last step and onto the walkway. The sun felt amazing as it covered his body in incredible warmth that he couldn't find in the dungeons. He looked up at the Quidditch pitch in the distance and was overcome with the feeling of want for his broom despite the fact that he knew he never would have been able to sneak it out with Snape around.

Harry practically jogged down the long walkway to the edge of the lake. Any thoughts of being careful about who saw him had exited his head as soon as he stepped outside. It wasn't until he reached the edge of the lake that he remembered why exactly he wasn't supposed to be out there in the first place. He froze in his spot, his head turning in all directions as his eyes searched for any traces of the black dog. His right hand went to his back pocket to check for his wand but before it even got there, Harry realized his wand wasn't there but rather it was still sitting on the coffee table in Snape's parlor where he had left it.

Harry felt uneasiness take over his body at the realization. If the dog showed up he would have absolutely no way to protect himself. He turned and looked back at the castle contemplating whether or not he should go back inside. If he ran he could still make it to the library without Madam Pince ever being suspicious if Snape questioned her. He shook his head as he pushed the annoying nagging voice telling him to do the right thing out of his mind, instead he slipped off his trainers, his socks following them, rolled his jeans up a few inches and stepped into the cold lake water.

* * *

Snape walked through his quarters, a pile of papers under his arm. The list of tasks he hoped to accomplish that day was long and he was mentally going over them when he spotted Harry's wand resting on the coffee table, carelessly left behind.

"That infuriating child," Snape muttered to himself as he grasped the wand with his free hand.

On several occasions he had expressed to Harry the importance of keeping his wand with him at all times and now here it was thoughtlessly left behind as if it were just a random twig he had found outside. Snape had half a mind to communicate his displeasure with the boy by way of delivering crack or two to the seat of his pants right in the library, onlookers be damned.

Willing himself to get his temper under control before he saw his young charge, Snape stopped in the potions classroom leaving his stack of papers on his desk before heading in the direction of the library.

* * *

Harry leaned over rolling his jeans up a bit more before taking a step deeper into the water. He wasn't the best swimmer. As a child Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to swim lessons weekly while Harry was made to sit in the bleachers beside her and watch. Anytime he made so much as a peep about wanting to swim as well she would pinch his arm so tightly that he wouldn't speak again for hours. As a result of this, he usually wasn't too anxious to be in any body of water that wasn't a bath. The sun felt so hot though and as a result, the water on his feet and legs was an amazing sensation. He had gone as far as he would though; in his opinion the water reaching just below his knee was deep enough.

His eyes wandered over to Hagrid's hut in the distance. Harry missed visiting with the man and he was hopeful that once classes started Snape would allow him to do so. After all, he wouldn't be alone then Ron and Hermione would be with him. Surely Snape couldn't expect him to stay inside all term as well.

Hagrid's hut appeared to be quiet, as though no one was there. Harry was sure that Hagrid and Fang were out in the forest somewhere. Hagrid often went out in the forest and Harry was often jealous that he couldn't tag along. It always seemed like any fun worth having was always had by the adults.

Harry was still gazing at Hagrid's hut and daydreaming when he felt something slimy slither over his foot. He jumped backwards his head dropping as his eyes quickly scanned the water below him. He took another step backwards, his main concern to get out of the water, when he felt the same slimy creature wrap itself around his ankle. Before Harry could attempt to run or even so much as scream, he was dragged under the water, the bright sun disappearing from his world.

* * *

Snape's blood was boiling as he strode through the castle. He had been appalled to find that Harry was not in the library where he had been instructed to go and now Snape was annoyed with himself for having reacted with that feeling. Of course the child wasn't where he was supposed to be, when did Harry Potter ever do what he was told? Snape felt foolish for even entertaining the idea that he might be able to allow Harry to go off on his own.

Snape was practically jogging by the time he stepped outside. He was sure the brat was on the Quidditch pitch, probably having borrowed a broom from the school's supply, and once Snape got him out of the air he was going to make that child unable to sit on a broom or anywhere else.

Snape was facing the Quidditch pitch when out of the corner of his eye he saw something flailing around in the lake. At first he ignored the commotion completely. He was sure it was one of the merfolk or the giant squid acting out and putting on a show. He gazed up in the air hoping to spot the delinquent on a broom but the sky seemed to be peaceful and empty aside from a few white clouds.

Snape's gaze went from the sky to Hagrid's cabin which also appeared to be peaceful. Finally his eyes rested on the forest as he silently swore to himself that if Harry had gone in there again he was going to take the cane to him.

Snape turned to walk back inside. Perhaps the terror had gone to the Gryffindor tower instead or perhaps he was just wandering the halls.

Once again he noticed the ruckus taking place in the lake. However, this time, upon further observation he saw what appeared to be the arm of a young child come out of the water for all of a second before disappearing once again.

Snape felt his stomach quickly move into his throat as he ran down the long walkway to the lake. As he got closer all thoughts that perhaps he had imagined the arm vanished. It was clear now that the arm he had seen belonged to Harry as did the foot and head which had also been exposed only to disappear into the dark water once more.

Before Snape even came to a stop at the edge of the water he had his wand out and with a wave of it, Harry shot into the air and landed roughly just inches from Snape's feet.

Without giving his actions a second thought Snape knelt on the ground next to the boy.

"Don't move," he instructed.

Harry looked up at the man hovering over him. The fear in his eyes didn't subside but rather grew immensely. He struggled to breathe normally after fighting for his life only seconds earlier but aside from that he followed Snape's instructions and stayed still.

"Are you in pain?" Snape asked in a concerned voice. "Does anything hurt?"

Snape wasn't familiar with the feeling that had taken over his body. Of course he had felt it in the past but not in years and he certainly never expected to feel it over James Potter's son.

"No," Harry answered honestly.

And then the feeling vanished completely.

In one swift motion Snape stood and then leaned over. He placed his hands under the boys' armpits and hoisted him onto his feet. The moment his bare feet touched the grass Snape grabbed him by the arm and, turning him to the side, delivered a brutally hard smack to the seat of his pants.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, swallowing hard as he tried to keep his tears at bay. The moment he had seen Snape he had known this was coming but he wasn't going to walk through the castle a crying mess. He would do whatever it took to make sure that didn't happen.

"Let's go," Snape hissed.

His words were pointless though as he didn't release his grip on Harry in the slightest as he marched the child up the walkway back towards the castle.

"My shoes," Harry mumbled.

"Will be fetched later," Snape replied curtly.

The second they entered the castle, leaving the sun behind, Harry shivered violently. He ignored his coldness though, concentrating solely on the fact that Snape still had a firm hold on him and if they saw anyone he would be absolutely mortified.

Using the last bit of courage he had Harry attempted to pull away from Snape but doing so only caused the man to tighten his grip.

"Don't," Harry muttered. "If we see someone they'll think-"

"I hope we do see someone," Snape cut him off abruptly. "A little humiliation might do you some good."

Snape said the words although he did not believe them. He sincerely hoped that they didn't run into anyone in the halls. In his own childhood he had suffered from plenty of humiliation and in his experience it never did any good, however, he didn't feel as though Harry needed to know that.

Much too soon for Harry's liking they arrived in Snape's quarters. Harry didn't even have a second to speak to try and explain himself, not that there was an explanation for his actions, before Snape led him into the living room.

The man let go of Harry just long enough to sit on the edge of the couch and pull the young teenager over his knee.

"No," Harry argued with a hint of a whine in his voice. "Snape…don't-"

"Are you meaning to tell me that you honestly did not know what the outcome of your little stunt would be?"

At these words Snape was met with silence.

Snape wasted no more time. He raised his right hand and brought it down on the child's backside. The moment after his hand made contact, Snape felt Harry take a handful of his pants into his hand.

Snape began spanking in earnest, letting his hand fall at least a dozen times before he began lecturing.

"Of all the idiotic situations to get yourself into," Snape said sternly, his hand still falling. "You could have died in that lake had I not found you when I did."

He felt the boy's body begin to shake softly with tears.

"I should take a bloody switch to you," Snape threatened. "I should turn you over my knee every night for a week for what you just did! Have you any idea the thoughts that ran through my mind when I saw you in that lake?"

"I'm sorry," Harry choked out the words through his tears. His bum was on fire and Snape didn't seem to be showing any signs of letting up anytime soon.

"You're sorry?" Snape huffed between smacks.

Tears were completely clouding Harry's vision now, making it impossible for him to see the carpeted floor that was just inches from his face.

"If you can't learn to follow simple instructions it is going to be a long school term for you," Snape threatened. "And imagine forgetting your wand? How many times have I told you to keep it on you always?"

Harry was now sobbing much too hard to answer any questions that Snape asked.

"The next time you leave your wand carelessly behind you are going to be a very sorry boy," Snape promised.

He landed one last hard smack to Harry's backside before stopping completely. He was still angry and he knew that if he didn't stop punishing the child he was going to be much too harsh on him. His anger clouding his thoughts he took no time to comfort the child with a rub on his back and instead quickly helped him to stand.

The boy's face was a pitiful sight. His glasses were gone, now lying on the floor where they had clearly fallen to, the tears were pouring from his red eyes, and he was shivering in his still wet clothes.

Sighing softly Snape reached back and retrieved his wand. He pointed it at the child and instantly noted that Harry didn't so much as flinch, a month ago he likely would have cowered in fear had Snape done so. Without speaking a word he waved his wand causing Harry's clothing to dry up on the spot.

At this action, Harry let out a pitiful sob before falling forward into Snape's arms. Before Snape had a moment to protest, Harry had wrapped his arms around the man's neck and began sobbing into his shirt.

"You deserved every swat," Snape said firmly. He mentally scolded himself for his lack of comfort towards the boy. Was that really the best he could do?

He had expected his words to somehow make the current situation ten times worse but instead Harry simply nodded into his shoulder in agreement.

Snape was silent as he slowly brought his own arms up around the boy, allowing himself to hug him.

"You can't put yourself in danger like that," Snape said. "I cannot allow it."

Another nod accompanied by a loud sob.

Snape sighed as he gave up on talking and instead just allowed the child to cry. After all, there would be time to talk later.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

The clock ticked loudly on the wall. Snape occasionally glanced up at it but aside from that he made no movements. His quarters had been silent aside from the obnoxious ticking for over two hours now.

Harry had cried himself into exhaustion after his punishment and as a result, Snape had insisted that the boy take a nap. Snape had expected the child to put up a fight, to insist he was far too old for such treatment but much to his surprise Harry had agreed instantly.

Now Snape was left in silence to relive the disastrous afternoon. He didn't doubt that the child had deserved the punishment he had received though he did consider the possibility that perhaps he should have allowed him to tell his side of things first or at the very least he could have dried his clothing before administering the spanking.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair. He wasn't prepared to be dealing with the feelings he was currently experiencing. When he had agreed to take the boy in he hadn't expected much, other than how much control he had over the teenager, to change. He certainly hadn't expected to feel the horrifying fear that he had earlier when Harry was nearly drowning and he hoped he would never have to feel it again. Snape wasn't imprudent enough to believe that Harry's behavior would just change overnight but he did hope that he was starting to make some sort of impression on the child.

From the little he knew about it, Harry's life seemed to have been constantly filled with adults who rarely kept their word. It seemed to be littered with authority figures that rarely cared enough to hold the boy responsible for his actions. Snape was absolutely determined to break that cycle.

He had given his word to protect the boy and that was exactly what he intended to do no matter the cost. However, something in their current situation had to change.

Snape had blocked out most of his own childhood; the especially horrendous memories of his father's abuse, the years of bullying. He didn't want the same for Harry. He was going to have to bend just a bit but in return the boy was going to have to work with him.

Snape sighed as he glanced up at the clock. Two hours and a half of a third had passed without so much as a stir from Harry's room. For a moment Snape contemplated going and waking his young charge but he dismissed the idea as quickly as it entered his mind. After the day that Harry had had sleep was likely exactly what he needed.

* * *

Harry's eyes slowly opened. He immediately noted that despite the fact that when Snape had finished with him he was sure his bum was going to need its own room at St. Mungo's he was now laying on his back with no discomfort at all. He felt his face grow warm as the events of the afternoon came rushing back to him. The way he had cried and carried on. He had sobbed into Snape forever afterwards. Imagine acting like such a baby over something as stupid as a smacking!

A small part of him felt nothing but anger towards Snape. Was it really necessary for the man to have punished him so harshly? What if someone had seen them outside? What if Hagrid had seen or Madam Hooch or anyone? The man had no right to punish him at all let alone outside where anyone could see.

A bigger part of him was arguing for Snape though. After all he had disobeyed him. He had gone outside despite the fact that he knew he wasn't allowed. He had waded into the lake like an idiot and if it weren't for Snape finding him he'd likely still be at the bottom of the lake.

He had deserved the punishment, just as Snape had said.

After the last time he had found himself in such a horrible position he had sworn he wouldn't allow it to happen again. Now here he was not even two weeks later in the same predicament. How could he have possibly been so stupid to go down to the lake? How could he have been so thick as to think that Snape wouldn't catch him?

Harry sighed to himself, wallowing in his own stupidity, as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He swung his feet off of the side of the bed.

The last thing he really wanted to do was face Snape but he knew he would have to do so eventually and procrastinating wasn't going to make it any easier.

The last time he had found himself in such a predicament Snape was still angry for hours afterwards. Snape had seemed so much more upset this time too. Harry heard his heart beating loudly in his ears as he thought about Snape's behavior only hours earlier. He had seemed concerned when he had saved him from the lake; almost as if he had been worried that he had been hurt…or worse.

Harry walked across his room pausing at the door for a moment.

Snape had hugged him.

Harry sucked in his breath as he pulled his bedroom door open. How could he have possibly acted so immature? Carrying on over his punishment and allowing Snape to hug him? Still, he had to admit that it hadn't been the worst feeling in the world. It had almost been nice…like someone cared for him.

Harry stepped into the hallway. The silence around him was deafening. He toddled down the long hall absolutely sure that Snape had gone somewhere. Momentarily Harry even considered going back to his room. He hadn't exactly been sent there after his punishment but if Snape was out he didn't want to get himself into any more trouble either.

The last thing in the world he wanted was to be in more trouble.

Harry stopped abruptly at the end of the hall as he spotted Snape sitting at the table. His professor's face was buried behind The Daily Prophet which annoyed Harry. He wanted to able to tell if the man was still angry and not being able to see his expression was of no help to him.

As usual, without bothering to move the paper, Snape sensed his presence.

"Well rested I presume?"

Harry nodded instantly feeling like an idiot for doing so. It wasn't as if Snape could see him.

"Yes," he muttered. He hoped his voice sounded normal and not as on edge as he felt. Snape had been furious with him before, perhaps staying in his room until he was called for would have been the better choice.

"Sit," Snape instructed. There was no mistaking the firmness in his voice.

There was no way that after the early events of the day that Harry was going to make the man tell him twice. Within seconds he was across the room. He gingerly sat down at the table. He was careful to avoid all eye contact with his guardian. He wasn't sure why exactly Snape had instructed him to sit at the table but he had an undeniable feeling that he was still in trouble with the man.

Despite the fact that it was a bit early for supper, Harry half expected food to appear before him the moment his bottom made contact with the hard wood. The table however, remained clear.

"Explain."

Harry looked up at Snape in confusion. The one word direction made little sense to him. What exactly was he supposed to explain?

"Earlier, before you were punished you seemed anxious to explain your actions," Snape continued. He seemed shocked that Harry hadn't known exactly what he had been talking about.

"Oh," Harry muttered. He racked his brain as he tried to remember why exactly he had thought he had any kind of explanation.

"Explain," Snape repeated the order.

Harry remained silent. His eyes drifted back down to the top of the table. A hundred thoughts were running through his head but he wasn't willing to share any of them. Not while Snape still seemed so angry and certainly not only hours after he had been punished. He heard Snape sigh and he could practically feel the frustration radiating off of the man.

"Silence is not an answer," Snape said sternly. "Are you meaning to tell me that you had absolutely no reason for disobeying me other than pure boredom?"

Harry shrugged cringing inwardly immediately as he realized his mistake.

"A shrug is never an acceptable answer," Snape said the volume of his voice rising as he did so.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

The word hung in the air for several long moments as the two remained silent.

Harry's eyes didn't leave the table for a second. He was silently scolding himself for his lack of bravery. He knew he shouldn't let Snape and what he thought get to him but not doing so was becoming less and less likely to happen these days and he wasn't quite sure why or what was causing it.

He heard another sigh from Snape this one was appearing to be less annoyed than the last.

"I am aware that throughout your life you have had plenty of experience with adults letting you down whether they have done so by failing to care for you properly or by refusing to hold you responsible for your actions."

At these words Harry's eyes drifted back up to Snape. Despite the fact that he didn't really mind the second part of the man's observation he had to admit that it was all true and that lately being held accountable hadn't been a totally horrible thing. Of course he didn't like the punishment that came along with it but the feeling of being cared for wasn't terrible.

"That will end here," Snape continued. "You will find that as your guardian I will not only make sure you are cared for but I will hold you responsible for your actions both good and poor." Snape paused giving the words time to sink in. "That being said, I have known you for three years now and I think I know you well enough to know that despite the fact that you can be an unruly child you did not decide to wade in the lake out of pure disobedience."

"I guess not," Harry agreed in a soft voice, "Not really anyway."

"You've been punished for your actions," Snape replied. "I expect an explanation now."

Snape wasn't expecting a ground breaking explanation that would justify why the teenager had so blatantly disobeyed him. He was however hoping for an explanation that reassured him that Harry hadn't been outside in hopes of running into Sirius Black. He needed to be certain that the disobedience had come from something other than recklessly searching for a known murderer.

"Harry," Snape said in a low voice when the boy still didn't answer. "I am waiting patiently though I must confide in you that my patience is running low."

"I don't know why I did it," Harry admitted. "I was mad that I wasn't allowed outside. I thought that I could make it back to the library before you knew I was gone. I was bored…and angry."

"In no way were you outside with the intent to look for Sirius Black?"

Harry's head shot up as he gave Snape a dumbfounded look.

"No," he shook his head. "I told you I wouldn't do that."

An intense feeling of calm overtook Snape's body at these words. The look on the boy's face told him everything he needed to know, there was no way Harry was being untruthful.

"You have often been told not to do things only to turn around and do them at the first opportunity you get."

"Not really," Harry replied softly, "At least not always."

Snape huffed at these words as if he didn't believe them at all.

"In the future Harry I want you to remember that doing something so foolish such as putting your life in danger will only result in severe punishment."

Harry nodded at these words. He felt the tips of his ears burn once more at the shame from his behavior.

"There will be plenty of situations in your life where you will be forced to be brave and put your life on the line but doing so out of sheer stupidity is an idiotic act."

Harry nodded. "Yes Sir."

The two sat in silence for several long moments.

Harry searched for a way to say what he wanted without sounding like a complete child. He was unable to find the words though and eventually just gave in to himself despite the fact that he felt stupid asking.

"Are you still angry?"

Snape glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye. Less than a month ago he would have never guessed that James Potter's son would be able to play such a role in his life, and yet here he was sitting at the table across from him, about to hand out reassurances only hours after dishing out a spanking.

"No. I am not mad."

He looked up at Harry to see a look of relief completely take over the child's face.

"That being said," Snape continued, "your punishment will continue tomorrow. You will not be permitted to gallivant around this castle on your own instead you will be helping me with the potion I have been working on."

Harry fought hard to keep himself from smiling. He had been practically begging Snape to let him help with the potion. Surely doing so couldn't possibly be his punishment.

"It will be work Harry," Snape went on. "It is not a reward, it is a punishment."

Harry nodded seriously at these words though he was having a hard time believing them.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Another chapter that I'm actually really pleased with. I hope ya'll enjoy it too. Feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it and I'll try and get the next one up soon.**

* * *

"What is this?"

Snape looked up from the potion he was currently stirring.

"It is called aconite."

"What does it do?" Harry asked in a curious voice.

"I believe you were asked to take the petals off of it, not pester me with questions."

Harry didn't miss the annoyance in Snape's voice. He had been hoping that despite the fact that helping Snape was supposed to be a punishment that it might actually turn out to be fun. However, Snape didn't seem to be in the best of moods.

"Furthermore if you ever paid attention in Potions then you would know the answer to your own question," Snape continued.

Harry wanted to inform Snape that he did pay attention in Potions but that it was impossible to remember every little detail about every little ingredient used to make potions. He kept his mouth shut though. Snape had reassured him the previous day that he was no longer mad, but Harry hardly wanted to press his luck. In his experience it took little to make Snape cross.

Instead of answering back, Harry picked up one of the purple flowers and began carefully pulling the petals from it placing them in a neat pile as he did.

"Aconite has magical properties," Snape said after a moment of silence. "The petals are very toxic but when mixed correctly with other ingredients they are also the chief component in Wolfsbane."

"Woflsbane?" Harry asked in an inquisitive voice.

"Aconite was once a widespread plant however now it can only be found in wild places and unfortunately the small pile in front of you is all I have left in my supply."

Harry couldn't help but feel a small surge of pride in the fact that Snape trusted him with the last of his supply.

"That also answers your question from days ago when you asked where I will be traveling to."

"To get more?" Harry asked. "I could come and help you!"

"Absolutely not," Snape replied as he began stirring the potion once more. "You are far too young to be traipsing through the countryside hunting down toxic ingredients for potions."

"I'm thirteen."

"I am well informed of your age Harry," Snape replied in a no-nonsense voice. "And I find thirteen to still be far too young to be accompanying me on this particular trip. Furthermore I thought you were looking forward to visiting with the Weasleys."

"I am," Harry nodded.

He was looking forward to visiting the Burrow but whenever he thought about how close the trip actually was he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He knew his friends would understand but he still wasn't sure exactly how he was going to explain the situation with Snape and how his relationship with the man had changed. He could almost picture Ron's face when he told his best mate that Snape was his new guardian and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Harry had already spoken to Snape about it and the man had informed him that he could tell his friends as much or as little as he wanted. The choice was Harry's.

"Then perhaps you should refrain from complaining," Snape suggested, "as it would be just as easy to have Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick watch you here at the castle while I am gone and I assure you I would have absolutely no qualms about doing so. I can also promise you that I would have no problem finding plenty of schoolwork to occupy your time either."

Harry made a disapproving face at these words. Of course he liked both of the teachers Snape had just mentioned but he certainly had no desire to miss out on fun with his friends to spend more time with either of them. Nor did he want to spend the last few days of summer doing schoolwork. He kept his mouth shut as he picked another petal off placing it gently in the now large pile.

Snape eyed the young boy who was working diligently across from him. He couldn't help but be a bit impressed at how carefully Harry was handling the flowers. Of course the teenager was aware that it was the last of his supply, but Snape was still half expecting Harry to carelessly rush through his job and he was pleasantly surprised to see that that was not the case at all.

Snape cleared his throat as he searched for the correct words.

At the unusual sound in the quiet room Harry's head snapped up.

"Am I messing it up?"

There was no denying the look of worry on the boy's face. He clearly cared quite a bit about the job he was currently being made to do.

Snape shook his head. "On the contrary you are actually doing quite a satisfactory job."

Harry grinned at these words before his head dropped once more.

Snape made a disapproving face at the boy's floppy head of hair. It was far too long and unruly for his standards. He decided then and there that before the child went off to the Weasley's he was in need of a haircut. Still, that discussion could be saved for later.

Snape knew that several adults, Arthur and Molly included, where aware of the full story and the last thing he wanted or needed was for Harry to find out the facts through eavesdropping or the slip of someone's tongue. Snape could only imagine the repercussions of such a disaster and he hardly wanted to spend the first week of the school year dealing with them.

"I want to speak with you about Sirius Black."

There, he had said it. There was no taking it back now. Now the situation would have to be dealt with.

Harry looked up with a concerned face. "I told you I wasn't outside trying to find him. I really wasn't."

"And I believe I told you that I believed you," Snape replied. "I believe I also told you that I was no longer angry with you about that so why in Merlin's name you continue to think I am is a mystery to me."

His voice wasn't stern but it was serious.

Harry nodded. He was still learning how to accept that when an adult said they weren't angry they really weren't. It was bit of a new concept to him. His aunt and uncle often said they weren't angry only to lock him in his room moments later.

"I want to tell you a few things about Sirius Black that I feel you have the right to know," Snape continued. "It is information that pertains to you directly."

Harry's hands dropped the flower they were holding without his consent. Snape now had his full attention. Harry had guessed that there was a reason Sirius Black was after him, something that no one was telling him but he hadn't actually believed he was right.

"Information," Snape went on, "that some think you do not have the right to know." The man paused for a moment as he lowered the heat on his cauldron. "While I obviously do not agree with them I do want to make you fully aware that I expect you to treat this information with the upmost respect. I realize that you will likely share it with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, but if I hear it being discussed in the Slytherin common room or by arbitrary students in the hallways- or anywhere else for that matter- I will turn you over my knee and spank you until you need a cushioning charm to sit in class. Am I clear?"

It astounded Harry that a simple threat could cause his face to blush so deeply, his stomach to feel as though the giant squid was swimming around inside of it, and his knees to turn to jelly. His uncle used to threaten him a hundred times a day and it never so much as caused him to bat an eye and yet one word from Snape nearly brought his stomach into his throat.

Harry nodded quickly. "Yes," he said instantly. "Yes Sir. I promise you won't."

Snape was silent for a moment, his eyes locked with the young boy's. Harry's face appeared to be sincere.

"Your father and Sirius Black were very close friends both while they attended Hogwarts and after they graduated. Sirius Black was actually the best man in your parents wedding."

Harry's eyes grew wide at these words. He felt something tug at his heart. He didn't know a lot about his parents. Most of what he knew was what his aunt and uncle told him…they were drunks…freaks. Of course he had never believed any of it. To hear Snape talk so freely about them though…it had never occurred to him that Snape would know about his parents. Maybe he would even have stories about them.

"Were you friends with them?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. "My parents I mean. My dad…were you and my dad friends?"

"No," Snape replied curtly.

"What about my mum? Were you friends with her?"

"If you continue to ask questions you are going to find yourself getting back to work without hearing the information I am about to share with you."

"Sorry," Harry muttered softly. Sometimes it absolutely amazed him how easily he could annoy Snape.

Snape fixed him with a stern look before he opened his mouth and continued. "Before your parents met their demise they were aware that they were being sought after. Professor Dumbledore was working with your parents to keep them safe and he was made aware that someone had tipped off the Dark Lord. Your parents went into hiding and used the Fidelius Charm to protect themselves."

"What's that?" Harry asked. His heart was beating so loudly that he was sure Snape could hear it all the way across the room.

Snape resisted the urge to scold the child for asking yet another question but he refrained. He wasn't heartless after all, the information he was sharing with the teenager was sensitive and although he certainly wasn't going to offer a cuddle and a shoulder to sob on, he could abstain from adding insult to injury.

"It's an immensely complex spell," Snape explained. "It involves the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or the Secret-Keeper, and is impossible to find…unless of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it."

"It was him," Harry nearly whispered. "He was their Secret-Keeper."

Snape nodded.

"And he betrayed them?" Harry could barely say the words. He hoped that perhaps he was wrong and Snape would correct him but his guardian only nodded.

Harry's thoughts went to his own friends. He couldn't imagine betraying them in any way. The thought of doing so actually pained him.

"Black was working for both sides and tired of his double role. He was ready to declare his support openly for the dark side," Snape went on. "As you are aware, the assassination of your parents was successful. However, he failed when trying to murder you and through trying to do so he lost all of his power, was horribly weakened, and therefore fled."

Harry's eyes dropped at these words. People often thought he was proud of himself for what had happened when he was a baby but in reality Harry couldn't have hated it more. He had hardly done anything to defend Voldemort and if it would have never happened his life would have been so different…so much better.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's reaction to his words.

"Black's true colors had been shown at this point and so with little other choices, he fled as well," Snape continued. "Another friend of your parents, Peter Pettigrew, went after him. Witnesses have said that he confronted Black and was murdered on the spot. In the process he also murdered several muggles. He was carted off to Azkaban that very night."

Harry let out a deep breath before he looked up at Snape. He knew that he had been told to stop with the questions but he couldn't help himself.

"So he's after me because I got him caught? If I wouldn't have caused Voldemort to lose his power I'd be dead and everything would have worked out for him?"

Snape refrained from scolding the boy for using the Dark Lord's name and instead addressed the question.

"Perhaps…Professor Dumbledore seems to think so. Perhaps it is just because you are their son and he feels the need to avenge you."

"So what if they don't catch him? It's only a matter of time then until he catches me and-"

"Preposterous," Snape cut him off. "You are a highly protected individual. Which is precisely why you are not permitted to go off flying alone at the moment it is also why you are fortunate that I didn't take a switch to you when I found you out in the lake without any protection."

"And at the Burrow?" Harry asked. He hated himself for sounding so scared, so vulnerable. He had defeated Voldemort on more than one occasion, he shouldn't be afraid of Sirius Black looking for him.

"As I've already told you, Arthur and Molly are highly acclaimed wizards. I trust them to keep you safe and you should as well," Snape replied. He paused for a moment, his voice taking a much sterner tone when he continued. "However in order to keep you safe they need your cooperation."

Harry nodded. He knew. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was land into any trouble while at the Burrow.

Snape cleared his throat before speaking once more, this time in a tone much gentler than Harry was used to hearing. "You are protected Harry. That is my promise to you."

* * *

"This isn't fair!"

"Life is not fair," Snape retorted. His arms were crossed across his chest, a tired expression on his face. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had to keep his temper at bay.

"It's not even your problem though so why do you care?"

Harry was a mere five steps away from him. Snape could have easily reached out, grabbed the boy, and accomplished the task at hand. Harry wasn't a toddler though; it was important that he acted maturely and accepted his fate.

"You are in my care," Snape replied. "Therefore it is a direct reflection of me."

Harry made no attempt to move or answer the man and instead scowled in his direction.

"You are behaving like a toddler," Snape noted.

Harry didn't back down. Instead he dug his heels into the floor, refusing to move, practically daring Snape to make him.

"This is your final chance to stop this charade," Snape warned. "Walk over here and sit in this chair. You are behaving like a five year old and you are about to be punished like one if this behavior does not stop."

Despite the fact that Harry didn't want to give in he knew Snape well enough to know that he didn't have much of a choice.

Before Snape could lose all patience and take it out on Harry's bum, the thirteen year old quickly took the few steps and deposited himself into the chair.

"Just don't take too much off," Harry pleaded. "Promise?"

"I will make no such oath," Snape replied.

Harry felt the man take his hair between his fingers and seconds later heard the scissors snipping together.

"I should give you something to cry about and shave your head bald," Snape threatened.

Harry made a face at these words. "I wasn't crying."

"You were carrying on like an infant about something as absurd as a haircut."

"Your hair is long and no one makes you cut it," Harry pointed out.

"I am an adult, not a thirteen year old cheeky brat."

A part of Harry felt as though he should be offended by Snape's words but he hardly was. Snape calling him a cheeky brat was nearly a term of endearment when it came to the man. And as much as Harry really didn't want his haircut, he had to admit it was kind of nice to have someone care enough to do so.

"There," Snape said after a few more moments of the scissors snipping. "It's much more presentable now."

Harry's hand immediately went to his head, running his fingers through his hair to make sure it wasn't too short or that Snape hadn't followed through on his threat and cut him bald. He couldn't help the sign of relief that came out of him when he realized that his hair was still there and still plenty long.

"Hardly worth the tantrum you had," Snape commented.

"I didn't have a tantrum," Harry retorted as Snape sat in the chair across from him.

Snape snorted at these words as their dinner appeared before them.

"Stop your whining and eat your supper."

Harry wanted to tell the man that he wasn't whining, he was just explaining himself but then he noticed that the table was covered with his favorite foods. He grinned up at Snape before helping himself to a pile of mashed potatoes. For the first time it occurred to him that he might actually miss this when he left for the Burrow.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and emails I got for the last chapter…I really do appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter and feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it :)**

* * *

"You can't actually be serious?"

Harry nodded slowly. He could feel his ears burning with discomfort. He certainly hadn't expected that telling his friends would be easy, but still the look on Ron's face was way past shocked. Harry actually thought that his red headed friend looked like he was about to sick up. Harry's eyes drifted over to Hermione as he silently prayed that she would look less like Harry had just turned into a giant troll right before her eyes.

He breathed a soft sigh of relief as he studied her face. Although she did look shocked, she appeared to be much less disgusted by the idea.

"That greasy git can't-"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. She shot him a look that Harry could only compare to one he had once seen McGonagall give to Draco.

"What? You can't actually think that this is okay?"

"Well I'll admit it is a bit of a shock but-"

"A bit of a shock?" Ron cut her off in an exasperated voice. "He'll wind up being chopped up for some potion ingredients!"

"I'm pretty sure that if he wanted to chop me up he's already had his chance," Harry replied in a defensive voice.

He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt the need to defend Snape, but in that moment, he could have punched Ron right in his face. Somehow he was sure that he man he would have been defending wouldn't have approved of his actions though. Instead, Harry forced himself to remember their history with Snape and why Ron was reacting the way he was.

"He's different now," Harry said. "I don't know how to explain it but he is, you'll see."

Ron said nothing, but the look on his face didn't appear to be very convinced.

Harry's thoughts couldn't help but go back to earlier that morning. Snape had been right. Harry had been annoyed to learn that Snape would not be accompanying him to the Burrow but instead Mr. Weasley would come pick him up. Snape had explained that his presence would only make it harder for Harry to explain. Harry had nearly pushed the man too far before he had stopped his arguing and agreed to the plan. He was glad he had too. Harry couldn't imagine the look on Ron's face if Snape had stepped through his fireplace.

"He took me in," Harry continued. "I'd be on my own if-"

"Mum and dad would have taken you in."

Harry didn't doubt Ron's words for a second. Still, it wouldn't have been the same and he didn't quite know how to explain that.

"Harry knows that," Hermione said softly. "But they are your parents, you've had them your entire life. Harry has never really had that and if he has to the chance to now it wouldn't kill you to be supportive."

There were moments when Harry truly appreciated the friendship he had with Hermione. This was one of those moments.

He offered her a small smile before she continued speaking.

"And if Harry says he's changed then I'm sure he has."

Ron still didn't look very convinced but before he could speak again Hermione changed the subject.

"Besides we'll have plenty to worry about this school year without you two fighting on top of it. Mum and dad were quite concerned with Sirius Black."

"How do they even-"

"It's all over the muggle news that he's an escaped convict and his picture has been on the front of nearly every Daily Prophet I've received this summer. It didn't take them very long to figure it out."

"Snape's told me a bit about him," Harry confided in his friends.

"Such as?" Hermione asked.

Harry quickly repeated the information that Snape had told him, careful not to forget any details.

"That's horrible," Hermione breathed when he finished. "That someone could do that to their friends…to your parents."

Ron nodded in agreement. For the second time in less than thirty minutes he looked as though he might lose his lunch.

"Snape said that there will be added security at Hogwarts too," Harry added remembering the conversation he and his guardian had had the previous night.

Snape had informed Harry that Dumbledore would address the added security during his new school term speech. Snape had also informed Harry that if he knew what was good for him he would obey the school rules this year, especially those concerning where he could and could not go.

Harry had to admit that he was a bit nervous about the upcoming school year, more specifically he was nervous about how the school year would play out with Snape now acting as his guardian. His best friend's attitude about the situation wasn't helping either.

"I wonder what the added security will be?" Hermione muttered. "Hogwarts is already the safest place in the world, how could it possibly be made safer?"

Harry shrugged.

He had of course pestered Snape with the same question but the man had been insistent that Harry had no need to know about anything before his classmates did. Snape claimed that doing so would be unfair. Fair, however, was an objective term as far as Harry was concerned.

"Azkaban was supposed to be safe and he broke out of there didn't he?" Ron observed.

The trio was silent for a moment, before Ron spoke once more.

"Snape really just told you all that about Sirius Black?"

Harry nodded silently. For the first time since the three had started their conversation Ron actually looked something other than disgusted. In fact, if Harry had to describe how he looked he would say that Ron looked impressed.

"And that Hogwarts will have more security?"

Another silent nod.

"That was pretty decent of him," Ron admitted in a bewildered voice.

Hermione smiled clearly pleased with Ron's words.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" She asked.

Ron nodded. "Mum is taking all of us. Dad's been working crazy hours since we've got back. "

"How was Egypt?" Harry asked glad that the conversation topic was no longer his new living arrangements.

"Brilliant," Ron smiled widely.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the house.

The trio made their way out of the bedroom and down the winding staircase only to be nearly trampled by Fred and George. Ginny walked slowly behind the group of them. Harry glanced back at her to see her blushing terribly. The two of them had always had a strange relationship and Harry was sure she was embarrassed due to the events at the end of the previous school year.

"She's balmy," Ron muttered when he noticed Harry looking.

Harry shrugged in reply. He had always quite liked Ginny despite Ron's constant annoyance with her.

The group of them filed into the kitchen, Harry sitting himself between Fred and Ron.

Meals at the Burrow often made Harry long for siblings as well as be thankful that he was an only child all at the same time. Though they were fun, noisy, and practically an event in themselves, Harry couldn't help but be thankful for the quiet meals he had shared with Snape where he had the man all to himself. Harry sincerely hoped that despite the fact that he'd no longer be staying in Snape's quarters during the school year that their meals would continue. He of course knew that that couldn't be the case every night but he was hopeful for at least once or twice a week.

"Everything okay Love?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically as Mrs. Weasley's words brought him from his thoughts and back to reality.

"Everything is delicious," he offered with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley returned the smile but Harry didn't miss the worried look she shot in her husband's direction.

"Straight to bed after dessert," she said as she placed a tray of small cakes on the table. "We'll be leaving early in the morning and I'm not in the mood to be fighting any of you to get you to wake."

"She means you," Fred accused Ginny.

"Shut it," Ginny replied.

"I mean just what I said…all of you."

Harry's thoughts drifted back to Snape without his consent. The man had changed so much in just a few weeks but Harry wasn't sure that Snape would ever be as lenient as Mrs. Weasley. Perhaps that kind of leniency came with having so many children. Harry wasn't sure but he was sure that if he ever told someone to 'shut it' at the dinner table Snape wouldn't just ignore it the way Mrs. Weasley had.

Dessert ended while Harry was still lost in thought and when Mrs. Weasley spoke he quickly ate the last of his food.

"Up to bed the lot of you," Mrs. Weasley said as she began clearing the table. "Hermione dear I have you all set up in Ginny's room."

Harry stood up ready to follow the others upstairs when he felt a hand touch his forearm.

"Just a minute dear."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, clearly ready to wait for his best mate.

"Go on Ron," Mrs. Weasley said. "We just need to speak with Harry for a moment."

"But mum I-"

"Ronald," Mr. Weasley spoke in a firm voice. "Do as your mother says."

Harry had to admit that he was a tad impressed with Mr. Weasley's firmness. It was rare that he heard the man speak in such a tone.

Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look before turning and leaving the room.

Harry wasn't sure why they were making such a big deal about Ron leaving surely they knew that Harry would confide in his friend immediately upon going upstairs.

"We just want to make sure you're okay," Mrs. Weasley explained the moment her youngest son was gone. "When we heard the news Harry we were so eager to let Professor Dumbledore know that we would gladly take you in."

A warm feeling instantly took over Harry's body. He would have never thought that two years ago when he met Ron that the Weasley family would become so important to him but they really had become his own family in a way.

Harry smiled. "Thank you. Snape has been brilliant though…really."

Mrs. Weasley nodded though as he son earlier, she didn't look very convinced.

"I told you that all was well Molly," Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Well I had to be sure didn't I?" She asked her husband. "You said yourself you were worried about the lack of experience he has with raising children."

Mr. Weasley nodded as Mrs. Weasley turned her attention back to Harry.

"I just want you to know that we love you as though you are one of our own and that you always have a home here should you need it or want it."

Another smile, this one much bigger than the last overtook Harry's face. "Thank you but I'm fine…good actually, really good."

* * *

"Can't the three of us just go get our books and things on our own?"

It was the third time Ron had asked his mother the same question and Harry could tell she was getting annoyed. If the roles had been different and it had been him asking Snape this would be the moment where Harry would shut up and stop pestering the man. Mrs. Weasley was no Snape though.

"I just don't know how safe it is…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off.

The group of them was standing outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor trying to figure out where to go first. Everyone aside from Harry needed books; Ron needed a new wand, and Ginny new robes.

"It's more crowded than I've ever seen it," Ron said. "We'll be fine. We're practically of age."

Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a stern look but then nodded clearly giving in. "The three of you will stay together and stay out of trouble," she warned in a stern voice. "I mean it now."

Harry nodded in agreement. The last thing in the world he wanted was to be reunited with Snape only for the man to find out he had gotten in some sort of trouble in his absence.

"We promise," Ron agreed. He was already walking away from his mother, pulling his friends along with him.

"Meet me back here in two hours," Mrs. Weasley instructed them. Her face was still full of worry and Harry couldn't help but think that it had to do with him and Sirius Black.

The trio quickly made their way to the bookstore, Ron getting all the same books that Harry did while Hermione pulled out a list that was nearly twice as long.

"What is all that?" Harry asked.

"I'm taking more subjects than you two this year," she explained.

"Why Muggle Studies?" Ron asked as he peered at her list. "You were raised by Muggles weren't you?"

"Because it will be fascinating to learn about them from the wizarding point of view," Hermione explained in an earnest voice.

Ron made a face at Harry that clearly said that he thought Hermione had gone completely mental.

"Are you planning on eating or sleeping at all this year?" Harry asked her as he swallowed a laugh.

"Of course," Hermione answered. "And I plan on learning a lot as well."

"Can we go get my new wand now?" Ron asked as Hermione paid for her large pile of books.

Hermione nodded in reply. "And then I want to go look for an owl."

"An owl?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded once more as they made their way out of the shop. "You have Hedwig and Ron has Errol. I really think I ought to get myself an owl as well."

"I haven't got Errol," Ron replied. "He belongs to the family. I've got Scabbers."

Harry felt a pang of guilt as he thought about Hedwig. For a week or so he had actually completely forgotten about his owl. He was ashamed to admit it but with all the changes in his life, Hedwig was the last thing on his mind. When he had finally asked Snape about her, Snape had scolded him for taking so long to do so stating that having an owl is a responsibility that isn't to be taken lightly. He finally told Harry that she was up in the Owlery. Harry's feet could hardly move quickly enough to get him up there. Hedwig seemed to forgive him for forgetting about her, aside from a few sharp nibbles to his fingers, but he still felt horrible about the whole ordeal.

"You've still got a pet and I haven't," Hermione explained as the trio rounded the corner and walked into Magical Menagerie.

There wasn't very much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy as nearly every cage had some sort of animal either hissing, squeaking, or squawking. Harry was happy when he saw the old witch that was behind the counter wave them forward.

"Scabbers has been a bit off since we've gotten back from Egypt anyway."

"A bit off?" Harry asked.

Hermione was already talking a mile a minute to the witch behind the counter leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

Ron nodded. "Just not himself you know?"

Harry nodded in agreement but he really didn't know. As far as he could tell in the past two years Scabbers didn't really have much of a defining personality.

"What is that?" Ron asked in a shocked voice causing Harry to turn and look as well.

Hermione was walking towards them with what appeared to be a large car or a small tiger in her arms.

"This is Crookshanks," she smiled brightly. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

"I thought you were getting an owl?" Ron asked.

"Well I was but then I saw him and I just fell in love."

Ron rolled his eyes as he shook his head, clearly trying to figure out exactly how girl's brains worked.

* * *

"Do you think we'd get a reward if we caught him?" Ron said out of nowhere.

It was late, well after midnight, Harry was in the extra bed in Ron's room trying to fall asleep.

"Caught who?"

"Sirius Black. That would be wicked if we got some huge reward."

Harry was pretty sure that if he purposely went anywhere near Sirius Black Snape would reward him, though it wouldn't be the type of reward Ron was referring to.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "We can't go after him though. If no one else can catch him what makes you think we can?"

"We have a pretty decent track record," Ron pointed out through a yawn. "Especially you."

"He's a known murder and people think he wants to kill me…I'm not going to go looking for him," Harry replied.

Ron was silent for several moments. Harry heard him roll over in his bed. For a moment he thought his friend was asleep but then Ron cleared his throat.

"Hey before you left your aunt and uncles did you get them to sign your permission slip for Hogsmeade?"

"No," Harry replied. "I have to ask Snape to do it."

"Think he will?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" Harry asked in a dumbfounded voice.

"This whole Sirius Black business," Ron yawned. "I don't know. I guess I just thought maybe he'd so no because of it."

The words cut through Harry like a knife. Of course Ron was right. Snape would hardly let Harry walk through the castle by himself let alone allow him to go to Hogsmeade with his friends. Harry felt his stomach flop at the idea of being alone in the castle while everyone else got to go off and have a wonderful time without him. He couldn't let that happen!

"Maybe your parents would sign mine," Harry muttered.

That was the solution. If Mrs. Weasley signed for him surely Dumbledore would let him go and if Snape got mad Harry could just say he was afraid it was too late to ask Snape so he had asked Mrs. Weasley, surely he couldn't get in to trouble for that.

"It won't work mate," Ron yawned once more. "Your parent or guardian or whatever has to sign it."

Harry frowned deeply as he rolled over onto his side. He was doomed…completely doomed.

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Enjoy! Feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it!**

* * *

"It makes absolutely no sense for Harry not to know", he nearly shouted. "I've attempted to speak with Fudge about this on several occasions, but he insists on treating him like a child!"

"He's only thirteen. If that's not a child then I'm not sure I know what is," Mrs. Weasley said in a much softer voice. "Besides that, the truth would terrify him! Do you really want that hanging over his head constantly? The boy is happier not knowing."

"I don't want to make him miserable I want him to be aware…to be on guard at all times. You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves and breaking rules left and right. It can't be that way this year Molly. When I think what could have happened to him the night he ran away from home. If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet that he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."

Harry lay as still as he possibly could. He had been trying to fall asleep when he heard the conversation between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. At first he was doing everything in his power not to eavesdrop on it but when he had heard his name he couldn't help but strain to hear every word.

They had all been sent to bed after dinner. They were leaving for Hogwarts in the morning and Mrs. Weasley had been insistent that they get a good night's sleep. For nearly two hours after that, Harry and Ron had played a quiet game of chess planning on jumping into bed if they heard anyone approach the room, but no one had.

Ron was long asleep now though.

Harry had been trying to follow suit, but unfortunately for him his mind was far too awake to allow sleep to take over. He couldn't stop wondering how the school year would play out. He also couldn't shake the feeling that he would actually miss being around Snape.

The conversation he was now listening to had pushed all the other thoughts from his mind though. He had never heard Mr. Weasley sound quite as upset as he currently did. Harry felt quite bad that he was the one causing it. He wanted nothing more than to go assure the man that Snape had already spoken to him and that he had no intentions of putting himself into again kind of danger.

"But he's not dead Arthur, he's fine so-"

"Molly they say Sirius Black is mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been nearly two months and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling The Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands."

"Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

Harry glanced over at Ron who was snoring softly. The red head had spoken the same words only days ago. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Ron had heard his father say them before or if the two just thought that much alike.

"We're not even positive that he is after Harry."

There was thud on wood, and Harry was sure that Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted to keep it quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words, 'He's at Hogwarts…he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged Molly and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me he thinks murdering Harry will bring You –Know-Who back to power. He lost everything the night that Harry didn't die and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that."

"You're forgetting that both Severus and Dumbledore are at Hogwarts. I don't think anyone could hurt Harry with those two watching over his every move. I am sure they are both aware of this?"

"Of course they are. Dumbledore's permission was needed in order to bring the Azkaban guards to Hogwarts. They'll be stationed at every entrance though I can't say he's very happy about it."

"Why shouldn't he be happy? If they catch Black-"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," Mr. Weasley responded in a heavy voice. "I can't say I'm too fond of them myself. However, when you are dealing with a Wizard like Black sometimes you have to join forces with those you would rather avoid."

"If they save Harry-"

"I'll never say another word against them again."

There was silence for several long moments as Harry contemplated slipping out of the room in order to hear them better. And then Mr. Weasley spoke once more.

"Perhaps you are right though. It may not be my place to speak with Harry on my own. Perhaps I should talk to Severus and express my concerns…see if he's willing to talk with the boy."

"That's certainly a better idea than just ambushing the child with information," Mrs. Weasley yawned.

Harry lay straining to hear more, but after ten minutes passed that were filled with silence he decided that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had likely gone to bed.

His mind began to replay the conversation that he had just heard and he wondered why he didn't feel more scared. Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people and he was after him and Harry had never felt less scared about something in his life. He supposed he agreed with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place for him to be was where Snape and Dumbledore were. His thoughts wandered to Snape as he wondered why the man hadn't told him about what Fudge had learned at Azkaban. For a moment he felt angry that Snape had kept such information from him but the feeling quickly vanished. He was sure that Snape just hadn't wanted to scare him. Besides, being angry with Snape would do no good. It wasn't as if Harry could tell him why he was angry, doing so would only result in Harry having to admit that he listened in on the entire conversation that the Weasley's had had and he certainly didn't want to do that.

Still he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at the adult's concern over him. After all, he had escaped Lord Voldemort three times he didn't need to be treated like a sodding toddler; he could handle himself.

* * *

"I need to talk to you and Hermione in private," Harry muttered to Ron.

They had just stepped onto the train. All morning the conversation that Harry had heard the night before had been itching to get out of him but he had yet to find a private moment to share it with his friends.

"Go away Ginny," Ron said. The older Weasley's had already ventured off with their friends, leaving Ginny behind.

"Oh that's real nice," Ginny said huffily before she stalked off.

"You could have been a bit nicer to her."

Ron shrugged at Hermione's words before he turned and followed Harry down the corridor looking for an empty compartment.

They walked nearly the entire length of the train, finding every compartment full before coming to the last one. There was a man sitting fast asleep next to the window.

Ron gave his friends a peculiar look before shrugging and entering the compartment.

It was odd to see an adult on the train aside from the old witch who pushed the trolley. It was normally reserved for students and students alone.

"I wonder who he is," Ron whispered.

"Professor R.J Lupin," Hermione supplied.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked her before he turned to Harry. "How does she know everything?"

Harry shrugged as Hermione spoke once more.

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head. There was a small beat up looking suitcase his name was stamped across one corner of it.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron wondered aloud.

"That's obvious," Hermione whispered. "There's only one vacancy isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ron made a concerned face as he looked at the Professor once more. "I hope he's up for it, he looks like one good hex would finish him off completely." He turned to Harry as he sat down across from the man. "Anyway, what were you going to tell us?"

Harry eyed the Professor carefully before he took a seat next to Ron, Hermione carefully sliding in next to the sleeping man. He wasn't sure that he should discuss the things he had heard in front of his new Professor, but as far as he could tell the man did appear to really be asleep and he certainly wasn't going to get any privacy for quite a while.

Quietly Harry repeated the information that he had heard the night before.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ron asked in an annoyed voice.

"You were snoring," Harry replied. "And I couldn't wake you without making noise."

Ron didn't seem to convinced by the excuse, Hermione however had completely different concerns.

"Harry if he's really after you, you're going to have to be careful," she said in a worried voice. "Don't go looking for trouble…promise me?"

"I don't go looking for trouble! Trouble usually finds me!"

"How thick would Harry have to be to go looking for someone who is trying to kill him?" Ron asked.

"But your dad is right, if he got out of Azkaban surely getting into Hogwarts would be no problem at all," Hermione replied.

"And the Azkaban guards," Ron said. "Dad has said they are horrible and-"

"Dementors," Harry said, suddenly remembering that Snape had identified them weeks earlier. "They'll be at all the entrances to Hogwarts."

"They sound horrible," Hermione said in a worried voice.

Harry couldn't help but think that both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened over the news than he was.

"I reckon mum is right too though," Ron said. "You are the safest wherever Dumbledore is."

"And Snape," Harry added. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him that Snape get his share of the credit but he didn't like that Ron excluded him.

"Right," Ron agreed with a funny look on his face. "And Snape."

Harry was about to ask what the face was about when Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know about you two but I'm excited for the trips to Hogsmeade this year. I've been reading about it this summer and the shops there sound brilliant. Plus the time away from the castle will be a nice change."

"You'll have to tell me all about it when you go," Harry replied in a bitter voice.

"But why-"

"He never got his aunt and uncle to sign his permission slip," Ron explained in a sad voice.

"So ask Professor Snape to do it."

"Right," Harry replied sarcastically. "Because I'm sure he'll be real keen on doing that with Sirius Black on the loose."

Hermione's face fell as the realization that Harry was right hit her.

"We could ask Fred and George," Ron offered. "They know every secret passage out of the castle and I'm sure they-"

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out with Sirius Black out there!"

"Yeah I expect that's what Snape is going to say when I ask him to sign my permission slip," Harry said in a resentful voice.

"But surely if you're with us and everyone else and-"

"Sirius Black killed thirteen people Ron. I doubt he's going to care about killing a bunch of students to get to Harry," Hermione pointed out.

Harry was about to make a stupid claim that he could do as he pleased and didn't need Snape's permission for every little thing when the train came to a stop with a jolt.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "We can't possibly be there yet."

Hermione got out of her seat and cautiously stepped over Professor Lupin to look out the window.

"There is something moving out there…I think someone is coming aboard."

"Who?" Ron asked in a worried voice.

"Well I don't know do I? I'm in here with you."

Harry was quiet as he realized that Professor Lupin was now awake, a worried look on the man's face. He locked eyes with Harry for all of a moment before he spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Quiet…all three of you."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the words and then quickly sunk back into her seat, a curious look on her face as she eyed the Professor.

"Stay where you are," he instructed in the same hoarse voice.

The man moved to his feet and headed for the compartment door but before he could open it, it opened from the other side.

Standing in the doorway was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden by a hood. Harry's eyes darted downward just as a grayish, slimy-looking, and scabby hand slid out from beneath the cloak.

Suddenly the thing drew a long, slow, rattling breath as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over Harry as he felt his own breath catch in his chest. His eyes rolled up into his head. He felt as though he was drowning in the cold. And then from what seemed like a million miles away he heard a woman screaming.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of the compartment. Hermione and Ron were kneeling on the floor next to him, concerned looks plastered on to both of their faces. Professor Lupin was standing next to Ron, looking both concerned and angry. The hooded creature was gone and train was moving once again.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked in a nervous voice.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "What was that thing? And who screamed?"

"No one screamed," Ron replied with a worried look on his face.

"But I heard someone scream…a lady I think."

"Here," Professor Lupin bent over and handed Harry a large piece of chocolate. "Eat this, it will help."

He handed Ron and Hermione each a piece as well.

Harry sat up and then stood, sitting back down in his original seat. The chocolate was still in his hand but he had yet to take a bite of it.

"What was that thing?" He asked once more.

"One of the dementors from Azkaban," Professor Lupin explained.

Hermione's face took on a horrified expression.

"Now as I've said, eat the chocolate…I'm going to go speak with the driver."

Harry waited until the man was gone and then spoke once more. "I don't get it…what happened?"

"The dementor," Hermione explained. "It sort of looked at you I guess and you went all rigid and fell to the floor and then Professor Lupin took out his wand and did some spell and it turned around and sort of glided away."

Harry didn't miss the look of sheer terror in her eyes.

"But why just me? Why didn't it affect you?"

"It did," Ron said. "Just differently I guess. I felt…I felt like I'd never be cheerful again."

Hermione remained silent but nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed to himself as he finally took a bite of the chocolate in his hand. He couldn't help but feel like a total arse for fainting the way that he did. Obviously he couldn't really help his reaction to the dementor but he wouldn't have minded the least bit if he hadn't reacted so drastically. One thing was for certain, he was going to avoid those horrible creatures at all costs.

* * *

"This is unacceptable!"

"Severus please," Dumbledore said in a calm voice. "It was obviously a mistake and-"

"A mistake?" Snape snorted. "That is putting it lightly. You assured me that the dementors wouldn't leave their posts and now here they are invading the train? What's next? Will they be interrupting classes as well?"

"As I've said it was a mistake…a misunderstanding. They've been called back to their posts where they will remain without another incident."

Snape glared at the man trying hard to reel in his temper.

When he had heard of the dementors interrupting the train's journey to Hogwarts he had been annoyed at best. However, when he had received word that Harry had fainted due to them he had been livid. The concern that had taken over his body had mirrored the feelings he had experienced when he had found the boy nearly drowning in the lake…feelings that he had no desire to ever feel again.

"The moment that train arrives I want him to be seen by Madam Pomfrey," Snape instructed.

Dumbledore nodded a knowing look on his face. "Of course Severus."

"He will also receive a calming draught this evening," Snape continued.

"Whatever you say Severus."

Snape nodded as he felt his heart begin to beat at a normal rate once again. This child would be the death of him, he was sure of it.

* * *

"I'm fine," Harry repeated, for what felt like the seventh hundred time.

The moment he had stepped off the train, Hagrid had pulled him aside and informed him that he was to report directly to the hospital wing. Harry had argued that he didn't want to go for all of a minute before Hagrid had told him that it was Snape's orders and Harry had shut up and given in.

Despite the fact that he felt childish doing so, he had nearly stomped all the way to the hospital wing furious at the idea of Snape treating him like such a baby. Despite his anger, he had to admit that it was kind of nice to have someone who cared enough to make sure he was okay.

The instant that he stepped into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey began looking him over, treating him as though he were a three year old instead of a thirteen year old.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" She asked once more. "Not a bit peaky?"

"I feel fine," Harry repeated once more.

The witch didn't look convinced but nodded anyway. "I'll give you your tonic and you'll be free to go then."

"Tonic?" Harry asked in a weary voice.

"Professor Snape insisted that you get a calming draught before I sent you to your dormitory."

"But dinner-"

"Will be served to you in bed," she replied as she reached onto a shelf for a small vial.

"But I feel fine!" Harry insisted in an annoyed voice.

There was no way he was going to miss dinner or go to bed early like a baby would.

"Do as you're told," a familiar voice warned.

Harry turned on his heels to see Snape now entering the hospital wing.

"I don't need a calming draught," Harry tried to explain. "I really feel fine."

"I did not ask how you felt," Snape replied. "You were attacked by a dementor and a calming draught will help you to sleep."

"But I want to go to dinner," Harry retorted.

"Harry," Snape said in a dangerously low tone. "Do as you are told."

"No," Harry replied defiantly.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat loudly, "Perhaps I'll just leave you two alone for a moment."

Within seconds, the old witch had scurried out of the room, clearly privy of the situation at hand.

Snape stared sternly down at Harry.

Harry knew the man was waiting for an apology, and he wanted to give him one, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

After several long moments of uncomfortable silence, Snape opened his mouth.

"I understand that what you experienced was obviously unpleasant and therefore I will refrain from punishing you for your utter disrespect however, you will do as you are told and take the tonic. If you cannot obey this simple request then you will find yourself sleeping down in my quarters tonight where I can keep a close eye on you. You will also find yourself on the receiving end of a punishment the moment I am sure that you have recovered from the dementor attack that you experienced."

"I'll take it," Harry quickly agreed.

He could feel the hot tears burning the back of his throat. He hadn't seen Snape in days and this wasn't how their reunion was supposed to go. Snape wasn't supposed to be mad at him. Harry wasn't supposed to have mucked things up.

Snape nodded. "I'll send Madam Pomfrey back in and then to bed with you. You have Potions tomorrow morning and the last thing I want is a tired student in my class."

Harry nodded in agreement and defeat as Snape turned and walked away. He couldn't help the feeling of full on dejection. Snape hardly seemed like he had missed Harry at all and he didn't seem all that happy to see him either. Harry tried to convince himself that Snape was just cross with him over the tonic, which was very likely, but it didn't make the situation any easier to accept.

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Enjoy! Feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it.**

* * *

Snape sat at his table. His nightcap was in his right hand but he hadn't taken a drink from it in nearly thirty minutes. The only noise in his quarters was the sound of the clock ticking loudly. It was past midnight. The man should have been long asleep by now. Classes were starting the following morning and it wasn't like him to stay up so late the night before the first day. However, many of the current events he had been experiencing were not like him.

When he had agreed to take the son of James Potter in he knew that the task would not be an easy one. He had expected the child to be unruly. He expected him to act out and he expected to have to teach him to behave properly. What he hadn't expected was the unnatural feeling of actually caring for the child and worrying about him when things went wrong.

Snape couldn't have been more thankful that Remus happened to be on the train. He couldn't have been more grateful that Harry appeared to have made a full recovery. And he couldn't have been more annoyed with Fudge and Dumbledore for having dementors involved in anything pertaining to Hogwarts in the first place. He had said from day one that the idea was horrible and now his predictions were reining true. He vowed to himself that if another incident took place involving Harry, he would personally see to it that the dementors left the school's property at once.

He swirled his drink around in his hand as the night replayed in his mind.

He had been surprised when Harry had defiantly refused to take the calming draught, however, the boy had changed his mind and obeyed quite quickly. It was almost as if he was beginning to learn to listen. A month ago Snape would have laughed out loud at such a ridiculous notion but these days it appeared to be quite true.

Perhaps the child was changing just as Snape felt himself doing so.

He swallowed the last of his drink, setting his glass back on the table only to have it magically vanish seconds after he did so.

He would see Harry tomorrow morning for potions class and surprisingly he was actually looking forward to it.

He smirked at the ridiculousness of his own feelings before waving his hand to switch off the lights, and heading to his bedroom.

* * *

"Your third year is immensely important and I expect that you all treat it as such. I will require all homework to be turned in when it is due, failure to do so will result in a failing grade," Snape droned on.

Harry had hoped that somehow potions class would be different from previous years. By the looks Ron was giving him, his red headed friend had expected the same. Harry was beginning to wish that he hadn't made such a point to say how much Snape had changed. So far this class had been exactly like every other potions class they had sat through, right down to Snape's beginning of the year, 'this year is immensely important' speech.

"You will now open your books to page sixteen."

Harry pulled his book out and turned the pages. He had been back at Hogwarts for nearly half a day now and Snape had yet to say a word to him. The previous night, he had considered going down to Snape's quarters to talk to him, but he was too worried that Snape would be mad and that doing so would only end badly.

Harry was hopeful that Snape wasn't cross over the tonic anymore but he wouldn't be surprised if he was. He had flat out said no to the man. The last time that had happened Snape had been furious and Harry wouldn't blame him if he was again. He could have kicked himself for being so dumb as to muck things up so quickly.

"Potter!"

Harry's snapped back to attention as he heard the sound of his last name. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione giving him a disapproving look. He didn't care though, Snape calling him Potter instead of Harry was weighing on his mind far more than any look Hermione could give him.

"I have asked you the same question twice and you have yet to do more other than stare into space," Snape said in a stern voice. "However being that it is the first say back I will give you a final chance to answer me."

Harry sighed to himself. He didn't know the question let alone the answer and he was sure Snape wasn't going to repeat it.

'I don't know," Harry muttered in a voice that was barely audible.

Snape's face changed from annoyed to angry.

"Do you take pleasure in wasting my time and yours with your insufferable daydreaming?"

"No Sir," Harry replied.

He was no longer upset about Snape he was now upset with Snape. After everything he had told his friends. All the convincing he had done with Ron. Snape was acting exactly like he always did...maybe even worse.

"Perhaps an extra assignment would do well to help you remember to pay attention in class. I'll expect two feet on Shrinking Solutions on my desk the next time we meet."

Harry heard Ron make a displeased sound at his friend's punishment.

Harry felt as though his insides were on fire. How could Snape treat him so horribly after the last few weeks? How could he make him look like such an idiot in front of his friends? The anger in him was brewing so quickly that he didn't even think about his actions or the word that came out of his mouth.

"No."

Harry heard several of his fellow students suck their breath in. No one ever spoke to Snape like that in class.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face as Snape's profile changed from angry to livid.

"You will see me after class Potter. That is if you can control yourself long enough to get through class."

Snape paused for a moment as he fixed Harry with a stern look practically daring the teenager to speak another word. Though he was angry, Harry wasn't that dumb. As much as he wanted to tell Snape to shove off he knew that doing so would only end poorly. Snape had promised him that he wouldn't punish him in front of his classmates and Harry trusted that he wouldn't but he hardly wanted to give the man reason to feel the need to do so either.

"Is there anyone in this class that can answer my question?" Snape said just seconds before he broke his unyielding stare. "Ms. Granger?"

Harry heard Hermione clear her throat before she correctly answered the question.

"Precisely," Snape nodded in approval. He gave Harry another disapproving look before turning his attention to the entire class. "Quills out. I expect seamless notes to be taken."

Harry pulled out his quill and parchment. His emotions were raging inside of him. A huge part of him was angry with Snape for the way he was acting. How could the man act as if nothing had changed between them when so much had? Harry wanted nothing more than to storm out of the classroom and to Dumbledore's office and demand that the Headmaster find him a new guardian that actually cared. A little voice in the back of his mind told him he was being completely unreasonable though. Truthfully, he hadn't expected Snape to change so much that he'd be a completely different person. And with the way he had just acted in class, Harry was lucky that Snape hadn't been much meaner to him. Had he really just said no to the man for the second time in less than twenty four hours? He felt his ears burn with shame.

For the remainder of the class Harry tried his hardest to concentrate on what Snape was saying. He took flawless notes as if being studious would excuse the behavior he had displayed only moments earlier.

Far too quickly for Harry's liking, class ended. Ron gave him a sympathetic look before gathering his books.

"I'll meet you in the common room," Ron promised as Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry nodded in reply. He was actually quite touched by Ron's words. It wasn't often that his best mate would risk being late for lunch.

The moment the last of his classmates had exited the room and the door had swung closed behind them, Snape strode the few steps to where Harry was sitting. In one quick movement he grabbed the thirteen year old by his upper arm and lifted him from his chair.

Harry knew what was coming and he tried to struggle against it but he was no match for the angry potions teacher. In one swift movement Snape had turned him to the side and brought his hand down brutally hard not once, but twice.

"Someone is going to hear you," Harry whispered through clenched teeth. He was using every ounce of self-control he had to keep himself from crying in pain.

"I hope someone does," Snape replied. "Perhaps if they did it would teach you a lesson."

Snape said the words but he honestly didn't mean them. Despite the fact that he was now the disciplinarian of the unruly thirteen year old the last thing he wanted was to humiliate him in front of his friends. Snape was all too familiar with what humiliation could do to a child and he hardly wanted to cause the same pain to Harry that he himself had suffered. As far as Snape was concerned there was nothing worse to endure then public humiliation.

Seconds after his hand made contact for the third time Snape deposited Harry roughly back into his chair.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you? Acting out in class as though you are a child!"

For a moment Harry nearly shrugged but he caught himself before he made such a grave mistake.

"I don't know," Harry muttered under his breath. He was angry with Snape yet still embarrassed by his behavior and on top of that his bum stung something awful.

"You most certainly do," Snape replied in a stern voice. He was having a hard time believing that the discourteous child he was currently dealing with was the same boy he had spent the last few weeks of the summer holiday with. True, Harry had been a bit disrespectful of the rules more than once over the past few weeks but he would have never expected that the teenager would act out the way he had in class. Snape had thought that they were past such deliberate bad behavior.

"You will start explaining yourself or you'll find yourself in more trouble than you are already in," Snape continued. His voice, if possible, was sterner than it had been only seconds ago.

"You were cross with me last night," Harry said in a soft voice.

He was met by silence and for a moment he didn't think Snape had even heard him. He was preparing himself for Snape to begin yelling at him once more but when he did reply his voice sounded confused.

"I wasn't in the least."

"You were," Harry argued. "You weren't happy to see me at all and then today you called me Potter."

Snape sighed. He tried to rationalize the absolutely ridiculous reasons the child had behind his behavior.

"I wasn't angry with you last night," Snape explained. "I was upset at the fact that the dementors had been on the train. I certainly did not mean for my anger to be directed at you. I was also concerned with your well-being after what you experienced."

Harry looked up at his guardian as these words registered.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "You heard me correctly. I was worried about you."

"Why did you call me Potter?" Harry asked. He hoped that his voice didn't come across as sounding nearly as hurt as he felt.

"Because your classmates were present," Snape answered without hesitation. "I am sure that several of them are already aware of our new arrangements however as I told you this summer, I will not be treating you differently in my classroom. I will not be accused of favoring you nor will I allow these circumstances to impair the manner in which I am viewed by my pupils."

Harry nodded. He supposed he could understand Snape's reasoning.

"I warned you this summer that things in my classroom would not change and I meant that Harry."

Snape's voice was much less stern but Harry could hear the seriousness in it.

Harry nodded in reply.

"You're going to be late for lunch," Snape continued. "I believe I heard Mr. Weasley say he would wait for you."

Harry nodded once more before sliding out of his chair. He gathered his books and turned, heading for the door. Before he was more than two steps away though, he turned and faced Snape once more.

"Do I really have to do that essay for you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the words.

"I mean it was all a big misunderstanding," Harry quickly tried to explain. "If I had known you weren't angry I never would have said no to you and I wasn't really daydreaming I was just worried and-"

"I will excuse you from your punishment this once," Snape interrupted his rambling. "However in the future I will not be so kind."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Snape nodded in reply. "Now go to lunch. I have to prepare for my afternoon class."

"Can we eat dinner tonight?" Harry asked on a whim. The thought had been racing through his mind for the past few minutes but he hadn't expected to actually ask.

"I sincerely hope so," Snape replied. He was already across the room, sitting at his desk, surrounded by books and papers.

"No I mean I know we can but can we together…down in your quarters."

Snape shook his head. "I have work to attend to this evening."

"Oh okay," Harry replied. Just as he had less than five minutes prior, he hoped his voice didn't sound nearly as hurt as he felt. He turned once more and headed for the door as he silently reminded himself that Snape was a teacher and that during the school year he wouldn't be free every moment that Harry wanted him to.

"Tomorrow night would be better."

Harry felt a smile take over his face as he opened the door. He nodded without turning to face Snape. He was really starting to like the man but he still didn't want him to see how happy his five simple words had made him.

"Okay," he replied in a nonchalant voice.

**TBC...**


End file.
